Here Today
by whoisharley
Summary: She wasn't one of them. But she fit, as though she were the last remaining puzzle piece of the picture. She helped, she connected, and she suffered. Her name was Sarabella Daleheart, and she was different. [Jace/OC]
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

"You've ruined everything... You know that, don't you?"

Her hand was gripping my throat so tightly I was seeing stars, and I struggled to think of words before responding. My knees were digging into the broken glass beneath me, and I scraped at her smooth skin, trying to release the pressure. "I... I _know_. I... d-didn't mean... to!"

She tightened her grip. "But you did. And you have to pay the price, _Sara_. Or should I say Avery?"

Immediately I felt my heart drop and my blood run cold. How could she know that? No one knew that! I wheezed and tried rolling backwards, fingers digging into her wrist. She glared at me, teeth bared, blonde hair flipped to one side. "I... I-"

"You're not going to be able to ruin anything anymore," she spit, adding her other hand. I gasped, feeling my throat constrict, the air flow stopping suddenly. "I am going to _end _you, like I should have earlier."

My response died on my lips, along with my life.

* * *

**A/N: Yay, a new story! Please bare with my here: This is one of my better ones. I've spent a whole month planning out this story, and it would mean so much if you just took the time to review it! Literally. It would mean _everything_. So thank you in advance, I guess!**


	2. Chapter 1 - Sarabella Daleheart?

**Here Today**

* * *

by **whoisharley**

**A/N: So, this is the redone version. Slowly but surely I'm re-writing everything. I realized how my writing is basically crap on the other story, so hopefully this'll be better. I realized that somethings didn't fit exactly, or that my descriptions sucked. So... let's hope this'll come out good. Also, the song Little Games by the Colourist is perfect for the situation going on between Avery/Sara and Ella/Lucia (just minus the romance part.)**

**To anyone who's been reading since the beginning: Things might change just a little, in case you were wondering.**

**To new readers: Hello! In case you're showing up in the middle of the my changing, don't mind the change of styles. Eventually it'll all become new and improved. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy the life and troubles of little Sarabella Daleheart! **

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar issues. **

* * *

**"What did I do so wrong?**

**You lied and led me on,**

**Was I your hit and run?**

**Left for dead and now you're gone."**

**- **_**Little Games, **_**The Colourist **

* * *

**T**he credits rolled in front of me, and I stifled the yawn building in my throat. People in front of us were getting noisily to their feet, crumpling wrappers in their hands and taking the last sips of their drinks. Ella was tapping away on her latest smartphone, telling everyone about what a great movie it had been. Her fingers moved at a speed I didn't possess myself, and she suddenly locked it, sticking it in her pocket.

"Should we go now?" she asked, turning her head to meet my eyes. "You look dead on your feet."

"I most likely am." I pushed myself from the comfortable seats and followed her from the aisle. The middle seats were nice during the movie. Now they were horrid, considering Ella and I had to shove past people who decided to stay and see who played their favorite character or who the director was. "I just have to grab a soda for Mark."

Mark was my younger brother. He had a passion for the overpriced snacks they sold at movie theaters. My mother had made me promise to bring home something for him, despite it being around two am. It would sit in the fridge until morning, when Mark would wake up and have something horrible for breakfast.

In line, Ella yawned, stretching her arms high above her head, her t-shirt riding up to show her stomach. More than a few guys looked, and I sighed.

In all our years of being friends, Ella had been the popular one. And I didn't mind that, believe it or not. I preferred staying inside and watching a movie than partying all night long. I had my few close friends, and Ella had her multiple... acquaintances. She told me on more than one occasion she thought of me as her one and only best friend, and that was quite nice to hear.

"One medium coke, please," I told the man up at the desk, and slid him my remaining ten-dollar bill. Once he handed me back the little amount of change I received, I pocketed it and turned to Ella. "Anything you want before we head out?"

"Nah." She stuck out her tongue. "I've had enough popcorn and candy to last me a year."

Shrugging, I turned back to the counter and waited to grab the cup from him. I thanked him, and Ella and I went outside, the warm air nice on my arms. I had a love/hate relationship with movie theater temperatures - sometimes the freezing chill was nice. Other times, it was not. The heat made me eyes droop, the need of sleep washing over me like a tidal wave.

I blinked sluggishly, pulling my keys from my pocket and twirling them around my finger. My truck was beautiful, and I loved driving it, but I knew I couldn't now.

Ella sent me a pointed look. "Want me to drive it?"

"Just be careful," I mumbled, letting the keys fall into her open hands. She nodded eagerly, moving around to the driver's seat as I slid into the passenger's seat.

"Careful is my middle name."

"Your middle name is Lila, but it _should _be reckless." Turning my eyes to look out the window, I watched as trees and other cars moved past in a blur. I wish there wasn't so much light pollution, and that I could see the stars.

"So... how'd you like the movie?"

Ella and I had gone to see The Mortal Instruments. I had read the books when they first came out (the first three, anyways) and Ella had been satisfied with my condensed summary. When the movie came out, I was thrilled - so was Ella, who could finally see everything in her own eyes. I told her to read the books, but she protested it so much that I eventually gave up.

My head was now resting on the window, my cheek pressed against the glass. "Really... good. You?"

"It was good," she said, laughing as she took a sharp turn and my body slammed forward, stopped only by my seatbelt. I bristled at her, rubbing a hand along my chest where the belt had slammed. "Don't give me that long. You made a funny face."

"My pain is funny to you?" I asked, scowling.

She snorted, but didn't answer.

We drove in silence for awhile, until she cleared her throat and pushed her black hair over her shoulder. "You're not asleep, are you? Aves? Avery? _Avery Rose Lincoln_!"

I jerked awake, eyelids snapping open. "What? Did we crash? Fire?"

"You can't fall asleep," she pouted, sending me a look and nudging me in the ribs. "I haven't asked the question yet."

"Screw the question," I shot back, annoyed. "I'm tired."

"I'm not, though." She puffed out her cheeks and continued along the street.

I scoffed. "You're used to the parties and the lights and the noises. I'm used to studying in cramped dark rooms with my back aching. I need my sleep."

"Answer and I'll let you sleep," she answered smoothly, and I sighed.

Knowing Ella, she wouldn't let up until I answered. It would be easy for all of us if I just sucked it up for three seconds. Sitting up in the seat and rubbing my tired eyes, I nodded. "Fine, fine. Just ask it already."

A grin lit up her pretty face. "Awesome. Okay, so if you could make any character for this world, what would they be like?"

Letting my head fall against the headrest, I thought for a moment. "Her name is Sarabella Daleheart, but she mostly goes by Sara. She's sixteen years old, and for the life of her, cannot be trained to fight demons. She opts to save people, back them up in case something goes wrong. She can do parkour, too."

"Covered all your bases, didn't you?" Ella joked, and then grinned. "What's she look like?"

"Err... brown hair, green eyes. Short. Very thin, mostly because of her parkour and crap. She has some nice cheekbones." I was basically listing off the first things that came to my mind.

Ella snorted. "She's basically the opposite of you."

"We all can't be this beautiful," I said, fluffing my blonde hair.

I didn't get to see Ella's reply, and let my head fall onto my shoulder. Sleepiness consumed me, and as my eyes fluttered closed, and I thought about school tomorrow. _Ugh_. Just as I began to doze off, Ella suddenly let out a squeal, slamming on the brake. I went flying forward again for the second time that night, my eyes snapping open and looking around as my vision cleared.

"What?" I gasped, struggling to keep myself upright. "What's wrong?"

Trying to catch her breath, Ella pointed to the dark street in front of us. "There... There was something in the road!"

"The road?" I squinted, trying to see anything suspicious. "I don't see anything."

"It ran right across the road and then disappeared into the alleyway," she said, still breathing heavy. She slowly ventured forward again, hands gripping the steering wheel tight. "I swear I'm not making it up, Avery."

Groggy, I nodded. "No, no, I trust you."

She shot me a pained smile and continued driving, her eyes wider than normal. I sat up as well, wondering what she could have seen to freak her out so much. A jogger? Some sort of wild animal? It could've been anything. I tried my hardest to keep my eyes open, despite the horrible feeling of drowsiness.

Suddenly, a dark object darted out, and stopped, staying in the middle of the road.

"_See_!" Ella very nearly shrieked, eyes almost popping from her head. She leaned forward, and went to the stomp on the brake - but instead she hit the gas, sending us forward.

Our screams and shouts mixed as we barreled forward. Ella attempted to stop us, but she couldn't get her foot off in time. We flew, and just as we hit, I shut my eyes, ignoring the way I flew forward and the harsh crack that reverberated within my ears. The world faded to black, and I gently faded away.

* * *

"What? We bring her out into for the first time in months and she_ faints_?"

"I told you all she was sick. But no one listens to me-"

"Guys, she's waking up. Just hold on a minute."

* * *

When I floated back into awareness, my head snapped up and connected with the wall behind me, making a sickening _crack_! I let out a yelp, my hands rushing up to cradle my head. Had we crashed? Where was Ella? Was she okay? Opening my eyes despite the blinding pain that was my headache, I peered around.

I wasn't in car wreckage or anything - in fact, I was in an alleyway, sitting on the ground.

Where was I?

"Sara." Someone was standing next to me, and I didn't recognize the voice. Was it a police officer? A firefighter? I groaned again, the pain setting in. I'd need to take some massive painkillers when I got home - or into the hospital, for that matter. How many injuries had I sustained from the car crash? "Sara, are you okay?"

"I... I'm not Sara," I said after a moment, shielding my eyes from the low glare of the sun. "I'm Avery."

"Avery? Out of all the names you could've chosen, you choose _that_?" the person scoffed. Why would an official say something like that? (And I quite liked my name. Hmph.) "Come on, get up." They gripped my upper arm suddenly, hauling me to my feet, letting go as soon as I was standing.

The blood rushed to my head and I became dizzy, the world around me spinning fast. I pitched forward, my knees buckling. I gasped, feeling the air rush up, and was suddenly caught in the stranger's arms, their firm grip holding me up. "I- I-" I tried to get out the words, but I couldn't, so I just stared at the ground, lips pressed into a tight line.

"Jeez, Sara, I know you're falling for me, but why show it like _that_?" The person was grinning, I could tell. I was spun around again so my back hit the wall behind me. "Maybe you're not okay as I thought. Stay here. We'll be back soon."

"We?" I said, trying to clear the glare in my eyes. "I might _dead _soon-"

And then I finally saw who the stranger was. It _looked _to be none other than Jace, who, as I knew, was merely a fictional character in a book series I loved to death. He looked like movie Jace as well, which was nice for my eyes, but I was puzzled. "Jace?" I asked, sceptical, watching as he smirked at me.

"The one and only. And it might do you some good to sit down." His hand pushed on my shoulder, and gently I slid to the ground, my knees bending in front of me. "Like I said... we'll be back in a moment."

"_We_?" I questioned again, my voice taking on a hysterical tone. "Who's _we_?"

The look he gave me was now one of worry. "Alec, Isabelle, and I. That's who 'we' is."

Alec? Isabelle? Not the Lightwoods, right? That couldn't be. Because they, along with Jace himself, were nothing more than characters from a very lovely book I had read a long time ago. And could not possibly be real. Unless they were actors. Even if that were so, where was Ella? The car? The _street _we were on? I was in a different town, not the one I was in previously. What was going on?

"O... Okay." I was still suspicious, but it wouldn't do any good to play into it - if it was a joke. I nodded meekly, and Jace (or whoever he was) gave me a slight nod before disappearing down the alley and taking a turn. I sat, staring after him for about three minutes before lurching up, ignoring the rush in my head.

Keeping a hand against the wall for balance, I waited until I was better to dart down the alleyway. The boots are what alerted me to the fact that my appearance had changed. I glanced down, noticing the thick boots I had on. (I normally only wore flats, if not sandals.) I bent down, and noticed that my skin was pale. (Whereas I had a dark tan.) Alarmed, I went rigid, and squeaked when my hair brushed against my elbow. (Because my hair should have been cut right under my ears.) I grabbed it, bringing it to my eyes, and yelped when it turned out to be a dark brown color. (I was a natural blonde.)

Scared now, I kept running, turning to the left like Jace had done.

Skidding to a stop, I noticed the long line running from a building that had loud music and flashing lights coming from within. I swallowed when I saw the name. _Pandemonium_. That had to have been a coincidence, right? My eyes trailed the line, glancing at the people in line... and saw that a bright redhead and her companion with glasses had just gotten in.

Okay, so there were multiple coincidences going on. A Jace look-alike with the name Jace had stumbled upon me. We just so happened to be near a club that had the name Pandemonium. And some of those club-goers had happened to look like Clary Fray and Simon Lewis.

Just total, big, irrelevant coincidences. Unless...

This was one big joke, thanks to Ella Garcia. She was known for playing pranks on me. This could just be an elaborate prank. She staged a car accident. She shipped me to an unknown place, and changed my hair and clothing. (I didn't know how to explain the skin color.) She was rich, so maybe she hired the actors to come. _Hopefully _that was the explanation.

Breathing in, I clenched my fists. Should I let Ella get the best of me? Should I scream out and cry for the cameras to be revealed?

...No.

I was not going to let Ella win another round. Avery Rose Lincoln is strong and will not be a follower! Trusting my inner judgement, I stormed towards the club, pushed past the people in line, nodded firmly at the bouncer (who had to have been in on the prank) and slipped into the club, ignoring the way the strobe lights hurt my eyes.

Craning my neck above the crowd (which was near impossible thanks to my newly noticed height; how would that be explained?) I spotted Clary and Simon doing some odd dance moves towards the edge of the club.

I denied someone's request of getting me to try a new drug, claiming I was a medical student and that I did not condone that, and moved forward, ignoring when people stepped on my feet and shoved me to the side.

By the time I reached Simon, Clary had already gone after the blue-haired demon.

_Dang_.

Setting off for the storage room, I made a right turn from Simon and started through the crowd again, my arms working as I shoved bodies away and tried to escape the massive crowd. When I broke away, landing in front of the door entering the storage room, I breathed in the fresh air, wondering how anyone could _possibly _like doing this every night.

The door, which was open a crack, made it possible for me to slither through, shutting the door so quietly no one turned around.

I had to give it to Ella - everything looked right. Jace, Alec, and Isabelle had cornered the demon, trapping him. Clary was hiding behind something, looking horrified at the thought that she might be present to a murder.

Moving with light steps, which I hadn't been able to do before any of this, I gently touched Clary on the arm, trying to get her attention. She whirled around, eyes wide, stepping away from me. "I'm not going to hurt you!" My voice was a whisper, not heard about the Shadowhunter's conversation. "Just... Just hear me out?"

She contemplated it, then nodded ever so slightly.

"I'm Ave- _Sara_, and I know those three people." _Or so I was assuming, by the way Jace acted around me. _"That's not a demon, and I know you won't believe me." _I know I sound crazy, I know. _"But please, please, please don't-"

Clary hadn't been watching me the whole time. She'd had her eyes trained on the four, and her ears listening to me. She leaped forward, a stunned look on her face. "Stop!"

"-say that," I mumbled after a moment, sighing.

Jace turned around the quickest, staring at Clary as if she had three heads. Alec and Isabelle followed. "Sarabella," Alec said, his eyes narrowing at me. "I thought you were supposed to be waiting outside."

"She was," drawled Jace, answering for me, "but we all know Sara doesn't listen."

"I was listening," I said, stepping forward. "I just chose not to listen."

"But you're sick," Isabelle replied, giving me a shrug. "So sick that you apparently thought it was wise to bring a mundane in."

Gesturing at Clary with my hand, I shook my head. "She's obviously not a mundane. She can see you all. I actually followed _her _in here. I had no clue where you guys were." That was a lie. I could have easily guessed from the book knowledge I had, but I wanted to prove a point.

"Why'd she come in here, then?" Jace had bent to grab the knife he had dropped.

"Because you're going to kill him!" Clary shouted, eyes darting from Jace to the demon behind him. "And I can't just stand by and let a murder happen!"

"You didn't tell her a thing, did you, Sara?" Jace looked at me.

"I did." I crossed my arms tightly across my chest, scowling. "She just didn't listen to me."

"Please stop talking about me like I'm not here," she said to both of us, stepping forward bravely. "You can't hurt him, you know! It's not _right_!" She suddenly had pulled out her phone, snapping it open. "And I'm calling the police."

Moving fast on my feet, I slapped the phone from her hand, watching as it hit the ground with a satisfying _snap_. She watched, motionless, and then looked at me, glaring, as if to ask "Why would you do that?" I grinned for a second. "You were lying. But that was just in case-"

There was a sudden screeching noise, and the demon had suddenly attacked. Clary stumbled backwards in fright, her fingers latching around my wrist, tugging me down with her. Our screams mixed. Her leg was tangled in some sort of wire, and I fell beside her, my knees stopping most of my fall.

As she reared up, ready to get back on her feet, our foreheads smashed together, and the pain, complete with my headache, knocked me out instantly.

* * *

Waking up, I let out a moan. I felt like _hell_. My arms and legs felt like lead, and the headache was even worse. I had been through enough today. Was the prank up? Was this my own bed? Or worse... a hospital bed? I rolled over, attempting to search for a button to call for the nurse, or possibly my own cell phone.

"You're going to fall over if you keep doing that," a voice said matter-of-factly.

Stopping my search, I turned back onto my back, and sat up. "Excuse-"

My response was met with a pillow to the face. Jumping at the impact, I grabbed the soft fabric and pulled it from my face. Like I suspected, Isabelle Lightwood was sitting next to my bed, legs crossed neatly and her chin resting in her palm. She looked beautiful, even just sitting, and I probably looked crap. (Not that I was jealous. No way.)

"What was that for?" I croaked, cringing at the way my voice sounded.

"You're in trouble!" She frowned at me sternly, and took back the pillow, stuffing it behind my back.

"How am I in trouble? I was not the one who was suddenly surrounded by random strangers claiming to be someone they're not!"

Isabelle's look changed to one of confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"You're all random strangers to me!" I shouted back, feeling the anger rise in my throat. "I don't know anyone of you! I know this is a random joke, but please, _quit it_. I want to speak with my parents. Now."

Her face paled slightly. "You shouldn't joke about that, Sara-"

"I am _not _Sara!" My voice has risen higher than I ever thought it could. "Hand me my cell phone and let me call my parents!"

Despite looking at me like I was crazy, she jumped up and grabbed a small device on the table next to me. It didn't look anything like the one I owned, but it'd do. I dialed a few numbers and pressed it to my ear, hopeful.

"_You have reached the voicemail of Kevin Lincoln_-"

"Dang it, dad!" I hissed and ended the call, dialing the other number. I crossed my fingers and waited, listening to the dial tone.

"Hello?"

"Mom!" I shouted, happiness filling my voice. "Oh, thank goodness, mom, I don't know where I am. I'm not dead, and I don't know where Ella is! Can you come and pick me up?"

There was silence, and my blood ran cold. "Who is this?"

"It's A-Avery, mom," I said, my voice going slow. "Your daughter."

There was another burst of silence that made my ears ring before my mother coughed slightly. "I'm terribly sorry, but I think you have the wrong person. I don't have a daughter." The sharp click is what made tears appear in my eyes, but I banished them as I shut the phone loudly.

Isabelle was watching me, her eyes piercing.

Slowly, a smile worked its way onto my face as I held out the phone, dropping it into Isabelle's outstretched hand. "Did my joke work?" The words felt sour on my tongue, but it made Isabelle start laughing, her eyes closing, her arms wrapping around her middle as her body shook with mirth.

"You had us all there for a minute, Sara," she said, wiping away tears as she smiled up at me. "I think Alec was ready to send you to a mental hospital. Good one."

As we were both laughing, she stood. "I'm going to get you a cup of water. Hold on the jokes for now, okay?"

"Okay."

I watched her leave, and suddenly the smile left my face, and I buried my head into my knees. _If this world wanted to hurt me... I'd play with it_. Eventually I'd calmed myself down enough that I could sit and gaze around at the room I was in. There were papers everywhere, and it reminded me of my own room back at home, the walls covered in medicine notes.

As I was thinking, the door opened.

Jace slipped inside, raising an eyebrow. During my thinking, I had rolled over again, half of my body off the bed as I contemplated whether or not I was okay enough to venture out myself. "Are you okay?"

"Just fine." I pushed myself back into the bed, but tugged off the sheets that were making me warm.

"Are you still hot?"

Grinning, I lifted my arms above my head. "Of course."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say." And then he became stern, glaring down at me like Isabelle had earlier, except his gaze made me squirm a little. "And what did I tell you, Sara? I told you not to move. And I guess I should have expected it, considering you never listen-"

"Look, I'm sorry." I shrugged. "I was sick, and I was pulling a joke. I'm sorry."

"You better be."

Then a thought popped into my mind: if I were going to be banished into this world, shouldn't I at least... _help_? I hopped out of bed, ignoring the pain in my head, and grabbed the coat hanging off the edge of the bed. "Jace?" I asked, calmly.

"What?" He was suspicious.

"Take me to a coffee shop?"


	3. Chapter 2 - My Mom's Missing Too

**Here Today**

* * *

Chapter Two - My Mom's Missing Too, If That Helps.

Skipping ahead, I held my head high and proud. I was bounding along, hands behind me, overjoyed at the prospect of no one (aside from Jace, of course) being able to see me. I swerved between people, even coming so close as to almost knock the coffee out of one man's hand. I apologized profusely, but it was out of habit, and he didn't hear a word I said.

Eventually I remembered to _remember _that people could not see or hear me, and I stop talking to them. My "habits" of acting as though people could still see me did not go unnoticed by Jace, however, because he caught up to me easily and gave me a confused look. "You're acting as though they can see you."

Feigning innocence, I shrugged. "Just wanted to be polite, I guess."

"You've never wanted to 'be polite' before," he pointed out.

This made me realize that I actually didn't know anything about my past self. Was it true that I didn't just appear out of nowhere? I actually had a life, a story, before any of this happened? Was I a mindless puppet until my conscience arrived? Or did I just hop in and steal someone's body, pushing away their soul? So many questions that I didn't know how to answer.

So, instead, I opted to try and steal as many bits and pieces of information I could. "Maybe people changed?"

He scoffed. "You haven't changed at all."

"Hey!" I shouted, laughing despite myself. "That's offensive."

"What?" he questioned, shrugging. "You honestly haven't. You're still studying medicine, aren't you?"

"Yes," I said, out of habit. And then I stopped. Because, not only was I apparently studying medicine in this world, as Sarabella, but back in my world, Avery-world, I was _also _studying medicine. Coincidence? "I'm making progress, aren't I?"

"Obviously," he said, as if he couldn't believe I was asking such an idiotic question, "If the mess in your room is any indiction. You can't even see the walls anymore. I thought you said you were going to take the notes down?"

"You can't take the notes down," I protested. Back in Avery-world, I had done the same thing. Anything I had learned and needed to study for class, I had posted to my wall with thumb-tacks. Eventually my whole wall had gotten full. My mom hated it. "That's how I learn, how I study! If I take them down, I'll lose everything!"

Jace slapped my shoulder gently. "I know, I know. You gave me your whole lecture last time about the importance of note-keeping."

I placed my hands on my hips, nodding. "Good. Apparently you haven't learned it yet."

We continued walking, mostly in silence now. Occasionally I'd point out people doing dumb things, and we'd share a laugh, watching as they saw their plan backfire. It was fun. I used to people-watch a lot with Ella, when we'd go into a cafe and just sit outside, sipping our lattes and having a good time. I missed Ella.

Kicking a pebble in front of me with my boot, I knitted my fingers together. "Jace? What was my mother like? Did I ever tell you about her?"

"You said she was blonde," he said after a minute of intense thinking.

My eyebrows shot up. "Is that it? Is that all I elaborated on?"

"You said she was blonde and that sometimes she could be mean," he said, and shrugged when I gave him a 'okay?' gesture. "You were _twelve _when you told me, and it'd been seven years since you last saw her. Obviously you're not going to have much to tell."

"I thought it'd be better than that," I answered, sighing. "I'm just... so curious."

"We all are," he told me, and I eagerly tilted my head, wondering if he'd say more. "What kind of woman just drops her daughter off at a random house? Apparently the Lightwoods didn't even know your mother either, which makes it more mysterious..." He looked thoughtful now. I was touched he even cared so much about my life.

"And we always talk about my mother... what about my father?"

He looked down at me with worry. "Are you serious, Sara?"

"No, no," I said quickly, waving him off. "Just pulling your leg. Sorry."

"Not something you normally joke about," he muttered, but shook it off eventually. I wondered what _had _had happened to my "father". Obviously Jace knew if he was wondering why on Earth I would ask.

If the medicine thing was the same as my real life, what if the father situation was too? What if he... what if he had died, too? Something worked its way up into my throat at the thought, and I coughed into my fist, trying my hardest to stifle it. I was trying to prove I wouldn't be squashed by this world, right? I wasn't going to let myself be distraught with emotion, would I?

The smile from earlier plastered itself on my face again, and Jace and I began people-watching again. Mentally I tried to keep track of where we were, just for future reference. I tucked my hands in my pockets, keeping a small hop in my step.

Eventually, I spotted the coffee shop I needed to get to, and pointed Jace to the direction of it.

When we got inside, I pushed Jace to the back, pointing out one of the faded couches and moving quickly to it before someone else could sit down. It wasn't long before he noticed Clary and Simon, and I knew he would. He shot me a look. "Do you have an obsession with her, or something?"

"What makes you think it's Clary?" I retorted, raising an eyebrow. "Maybe it's Simon I have a crush on."

Jace snorted. "You don't like guys like him."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, frowning. "How do you know my type?"

"Because I know your past crushes," Jace said, and after a moment, added, "That only lasted a day before you proclaimed they weren't worth it."

I scowled. "Okay," I said quickly, scooting closer. "Who do you think my type is?"

He grinned at me. "Shouldn't you know your own type?"

"Just humor me, idiot!"

"Okay, okay." He leaned back, taking his time. After ten minutes of listening to nothing but Clary and Simon talk about dating and me cursing how oblivious Clary was, Jace finally nodded. "Okay, so they have to be tall. You normally don't go for dark-haired men. You want someone strong, who could protect you in danger."

"And what makes you think that? I'm pretty tough." As if to demonstrate, I sat up straight and held up my chin.

"Seriously? You know why you're cautious." Judging by the glint in his eyes, I knew it probably had to do with the father situation.

Crossing my ankles, I swallowed. "You're spot on, then, I think."

Truth be told, he basically had described my type. Even as Avery Lincoln, I had gone for those type of guys.

As if teasing me that he knew my type wasn't enough, he flashed me a smirk. "And besides, I totally saw you staring at me yesterday."

The heat rising to my face, I coughed again, into my elbow. My cough alerted Clary to our presence, who turned her head over to look at both Jace and I. Her eyes went wide, and her mouth opened slightly, as if to ask what we were doing there. I shrugged gently, smiling wide enough to show my teeth.

"So that's what you wanted to do?" Jace asked next to me.

I turned my attention back to him. "What do you mean?"

"You just wanted to see Clary, didn't you? If you liked girls that way, you could've told us, Sara-"

My cheeks turned red, and I sighed. "I don't like girls that way, no."

He hopped up from the couch, grabbing my wrist and tugging me up as well. I protested, turning back to see Clary watching us, even more confused than before. I struggled, trying to take my wrist back, but he wouldn't let go until we were outside, a few feet from the shop. I frowned.

"That was a pleasant waste of time," he muttered, grimacing at me. "Can we go now?"

"No," I said just a little louder than I meant to. "You have to talk to Clary-"

"I don't _have _to," he responded. "You've been saying a lot of crazy things lately, Sara. What's so important about that girl, anyways?"

"Everything!" I gestured with my hands. "If you don't try and get to know her, I... Things might happen."

Thankfully, before I can elaborate for Jace, Clary stormed out, bag thrown around her shoulders, eyes locking on us. She opened her mouth to say something, but I stopped her briefly. "Why don't we talk in the alleyway? That way people won't think you're crazy for talking to people they can't say."

She considered it, then nodded curtly, following us as we all turned and headed into the shadows that the alley provided.

Deciding that it'd be easier to let them Jace and Clary bicker on because that's what happened in the book, I stepped back ever so slightly and let them start talking. I crossed my hands behind my back and rocked back and forth, content to let them argue it out. Who knows? Maybe this'll help them grow closer.

My mind was still reeling from the thoughts about my mother and my father. There were so many questions, but I couldn't ask them to anyone would actually know. They'd think I was losing it. Or sick, even.

Suddenly, my head snapped up. "You should answer that," I said, stopping the two from speaking. "It'll be important."

She raised an eyebrow, probably wondering, and then suddenly her phone vibrated, and she fished it from her bag.

Jace nudged me, curious about the same thing, and I merely gave him a "who knows?"

Clary, I knew, would be talking to her mother. Her voice grew worried, strained, and finally she snapped the phone shut, eyes wide. Her hands were shaking, and I wanted to comfort her. Instead, she jammed her fingers on the buttons of the phone, making small noises. It slipped from her grasp and smashed against the pavement, cracking. (There were some things I didn't feel like changing, you know?)

She looked at me, eyes wet. "Did you know what that call was about? You have to! You even _predicted _it-"

"I didn't predict it," I started to say, but cut myself off. I couldn't just say that I _knew_, could I? So I remained silent, shifting my weight from foot to foot.

"Is there anything I can do?" she said, moving closer to me. "There has to be something-"

I started off down the alley, jogging briskly, knowing she'd come after me. She did, right on my heels. "Come on, then. Show me where your house is."

She nodded, running the back of her hand across her eyes and moved to dart in front of me.

I turned my head back, and gave a small salute to Jace.

_Hopefully _he'd understand that I was trying to tell him to come on and follow because Clary wasn't going to help me with the demon.

Turning my attention back to Clary, we wove through the people again. Making sure I was right behind her at all times, I wondered what exactly I was planning to do. Basically, my plan was this: I would go along exactly with the book. I would not switch anything. That way, I wouldn't be thrust into something I had no clue about, and didn't know the outcome of.

It might be because I'm scared, but I feel I'm just being cautious.

By the time we had gone to her house, I was having second thoughts about changing the plot line. Would it be so bad if I changed it just a little? So as we approached the apartment, I grabbed Clary's arm and stopped her from running inside. "What?" she asked, annoyed. I could hear the worry in her voice. "I need to get instead."

"No, you don't," I told her back, tightening my grip. "You can wait a few minutes until Jace comes."

"Why?" she protested, trying to move forward. "I need to see if my mom's okay-"

"_Trust _me, please," I begged, sighing and pulling her back again. Despite being shorter, I was a bit stronger, which made me have a short burst of happiness. "When have I ever been wrong? I told you your phone was going to ring, didn't I?"

"That could have been a coincidence," she said, but she didn't sound so sure.

"I promise you, you won't see anything interesting inside that apartment," I told her again, nodding firmly.

"But my mom-"

"Is not _there_," I responded, feeling just slightly bad when she got even more upset.

Thankfully, she didn't push the matter and stood next to me, arms crossed tightly over her chest. We exchanged tense looks, but I knew this would be for the best. When Jace approached, I pointed behind me with my thumb. "Can you go take a look around?"

He narrowed his eyes at me. "What's inside?"

"A demon," I said, grinning up at him.

"Is this why you wouldn't let me inside?" Clary spoke, turning to me. "How'd you know?"

"I just do," I retorted, and gave Jace a push towards the door. "Get on it!"

As soon as he went inside, I turned sharply to Clary, pointing a finger at her. "Okay, I'm going to fess up to you about how I know what's going on. But if you say one word to _anyone_, I'm killing you. I don't even care that it would change everything."

Her eyebrows furrowed, but she nodded. "Oh... okay."

"Are you listening?"

"Yes."

"Really _listening_?"

"Yes!"

Taking a deep breath, I brushed my hair from my shoulder, fingers knotting for a second in the dark brown strands. "I'm not really this... Sarabella chick. My name is Avery Rose Lincoln, and I live in Milwaukee. I'm twenty years old there, not sixteen, and I'm studying medicine. I have a truck, and my best friend is named Ella."

Clary frowned. "Did you mix up your identity?"

"No... Remember how I ambushed you at Pandemonium? Just a few minutes before that I had woken up... woken up in this body! I'm not short, brunette, and flexible! I'm supposed to tan, blonde, and a bit chubby!" I scratched at my flat stomach. I missed my curves. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do. And I have no memories of this life."

"Did you ask anyone about it?"

"No," I mumbled, upset. "They all would have thought I was crazy. From what I got out of Jace, though, I have a mother. They just don't know where she is. My dad... something's bad happened to him, I know that for sure."

"That sounds _really _confusing," she said, and touched my shoulder gently. I was touched by the gesture. "Do you remember what town you lived in? Maybe you can go back soon and explain everything to your real parents."

I huffed, looking down. "That's the thing."

"What's wrong? Were you disowned or something? Parents... passed on?" she assumed, giving me a sad look.

"No, no. I just... You're going to think I'm crazy, but please don't. And remember, don't tell anyone. I'm... not of this world. We're all in a book right now. Where I come from, you're in a book. A series of books. And just recently a movie, too." She blinked at me, not comprehending. "And I'm supposed to be in the real world!"

"This... is the real world?" she said weakly.

"It might be for you," I tried, shrugging. "But from where I come from, you're in a book. And like I said, a movie."

"I'm... in a movie?" She gaped. "Really?"

"Yes." I smiled at her. "A really good movie."

She took a deep breath. "I'm famous, wow."

"Not in this world though," I reminded her. "My world."

Clary tossed her head back and laughed, and I was glad she had forgotten of her mother's disappearance. Or at least for a few seconds. "I wish I was in your world!"

Jace interuppted our talking. He looked at me. "How'd you know that thing was in there?"

"Doesn't matter as long as I was right." I took Clary's hand and pulled her inside with me. "We can check around for now. Then we'll leave, okay?"

She nodded meekly, her worries coming back.

I let her wander around checking room while I waited in the foyer with Jace. We were sitting in silence. I scratched my chin, and then grinned at me. "It was a Ravener demon, wasn't it?"

He looked over at me. "Can you please stop pulling this psychic crap?"

"I am amazing, just admit it," I said, poking his shoulder. "Everyone else has."

"Okay, sure." He rolled his eyes. "Just head back and get back into your medicine studies."

"Maybe I will." I sniffed.

"Joking, Sara. I honestly _hate _when you disappear for weeks. The worst part is when you come out of hiding and start babbling nonsense about it at anyone who even looks your way." We both laughed. "It's useful, but _not _that interesting."

"You love it." I leaned back against the railing.

Finally, Clary came out. I expected her to be at least carrying some things, but she smiled gently. "I'll just leave it here for when mom and I come back. It'll be easier to clean it up if I don't disturb everything."

"Alright." I shot her a sad smile back, and we all started down the stairs. "Okay, here's the game plan: We'll go back to the Institute, Clary will learn everything she has to, and then you'll go see Simon and tell him your okay, alright?"

Both Jace and Clary stared at me for a moment, but I think they decided not to question my words.

* * *

**AN: Thanks to screeches, Guest, and Ari for the reviews! They made my day. 3 Also, I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I wanted to get this up quickly before I leave for a bit. c: **


	4. Chapter 3 - I'll Jump Through The Portal

**Here Today**

* * *

Chapter Three: I'll Jump Through The Portal, Then!

Swinging my legs back and forth, I leaned back on my hands. In front of me, Jace and Alec were looking at seraph blades. Since I had no clue what to do but didn't want to act like I, I pretended to be lazy, opting to sit next to them and just watch.

Clary was currently speaking to Hodge. Everything was sped up three days, but I didn't think it would effect the main plot that much. I had briefly spoken with Isabelle when I arrived, but now she had gone to who-knows-where. She had stuck her nose up at Clary, though, so I suppose some things never change.

"So, Daleheart," Alec spoke, getting my attention. "What's up?"

"Uh, nothing much," I replied cluelessly, shrugging. "Just watching you guys."

He sighed, shaking his head. "I didn't mean in _general_. Obviously something's wrong and you're not telling us."

My face went white. "What are you talking about? I'm perfectly fine."

"I agree with Alec," Jace chimed in, not looking up from the blades. "You should probably just tell us now."

I swallowed. My mouth felt dry. "Oh, do you hear that? I think Isabelle's calling me-"

Before I could fully jump from the table, Jace stopped me with a hand. "You're not going anywhere, Sara. You're not leaving this room until you tell us _everything_."

"Everything?" I squeaked.

"Everything," Alec told me, nodding.

Feeling like a trapped mouse, I sat back up on the table, crossing my ankles. At this point in time, I only felt comfortable telling Clary. Should I lie? I felt horrible for doing so, but did I have any other options? Obviously everyone had all their trust in Sarabella - they _knew _her. What would if happen if I said I wasn't her?

Technically I was. I created her. But...

"I lost my memories," I lied smoothly, fingers twisting around the hem of my skirt. "I was going to tell you guys, but I'm too much of a burden already."

"You can't remember anything?" Alec questioned. "How'd that happen?"

"Nothing. Not up until the night at the club, anyways. And I hit my head the other day, while trying to train. Stupid, I know. And then I got sick..."

"So _that _explains a lot," Jace said, leaning back in his seat. "We could've helped you earlier."

I shook my hands rapidly. "I don't want help," I said quickly, my words running together. "I've tried everything, from focusing to medicine. I think it just needs time. Or maybe I won't ever remember. You could possibly tell me everything...?"

"Is this why you asked about your parents?" Jace asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," I admitted, "because I have absolutely no clue."

"We still have time until the mundane comes back, right?" Alec asked, and both Jace and I nodded. "It shouldn't take long to bring her up to speed."

Curling my legs up onto the table so I could sit on them, I grinned eagerly. "Yes, please! I'm all ears!"

"You know the basics. Sarabella Daleheart's your name. You're sixteen."

"And my parents...?" I asked, leaning ever-so-slightly forward.

"Your mother is the one who dropped you off with us," Alec told me, shrugging. "From what I've gathered, she literally just dropped you on the doorstep and ran. We couldn't find her after that."

Sadness filled me, even though I didn't know her. "Some mother, huh?"

"We still think she'll come back, though." Alec looked at me curiously. "You remember the letter, don't you?"

"Letter...?"

"You got a letter really recently," he told me. "For your sixteenth birthday. From her. It just appeared on the doorstep one day and it was addressed to you. She told you she loved you, and that she was sorry. It's hanging up in your room. Along with all the other medicine notes."

I smiled. "So she's not so bad? I bet I was so happy to get that letter," I mused, wondering how soon it could be till I got to my room.

"You were. Until she mentioned your father..."

"My dad?" I asked, eyes going wide. "What's it say?"

Jace eyed me wearily. "You're not going to lock yourself away again for months in your room?"

"No, no, I can handle it now," I told him sincerely. "Please just tell me."

"Your father died a few years back," he told after a moment, looking somewhere behind me. "And also that he didn't even know you existed. She didn't tell him she was pregnant before she left."

"So my dad didn't know I even existed?" I asked meekly. There was something different that my Avery life. "He just went his whole life... without knowing about me?"

They didn't say anything, but Jace squeezed my hand.

"His loss," I said, laughing weakly. "So, anything else?"

"You're madly in love with me, for the record," Jace added.

"Am I really?" I looked to Alec for confirmation, but he shot me a look. "Okay, sure. Whatever you say."

We spent the rest of the conversation talking about random events from my life, as well as their's, and I enjoyed our talk a lot. I had a better understanding of this Sarabella Daleheart. I half-expected myself to be basically cardboard, considering I didn't put much thought into her when Ella and I were talking about it.

Clary entered and we stopped talking, turning to look at her.

embarrassed, she gave a small smile. "We're done talking. I... I was wondering if Sara could come with me to look through my mother's things."

"Of course," I said quickly, jumping from the table. "And you have to tell Simon you're okay-"

Jace stopped me by grabbing my hood, keeping me from moving. "You're not going anywhere."

"But I have to help Clary!" I argued. "She can't go by herself."

"Then I'll go." He pulled me back and moved in front of me.

I stormed next to him. On one hand, I definitely wanted him to go with Clary so they could have some relationship building. But I didn't need to be treated like a baby, so I wanted to prove something. "Let me go! I can handle myself."

He stared at me, unblinking. "You lost your memories when you hit your head training. Like hell you're going into a demon-infested place."

"You don't know it's infested," I protested. "Fine. Can I go if you come?"

He seemed to think about it for a moment. "Fine."

Grinning, I moved ahead with Clary, triumphant. She chuckled at me, and we swept outside of the Institute. Once Clary and I had moved a suitable distance in front of Jace where he couldn't hear us talk, she ducked her head to look at me. "You told them?"

"Not the entire truth," I admitted, shrugging. "I lied a bit."

"A bit? You didn't lose your memory - you never had them!"

"I know, I know!" I cast a look behind us at Jace, who didn't look like he trusted what we were saying. "But I don't want them to get all worried and try to... I don't know... banish me from Sara's body. I _want _to stay here... but at the same time, I want to go home."

"I'm so lost," she told me, staring.

"I am too!" I sighed. "Here's what I'm thinking: I'll stay around, help out, and make my life as easy as possible... until I find a way to get home." I rubbed my hands up and down my arms. "I'm just... a bit scared that I won't be able to come home."

"If you had the choice to choose either world, which would you choose?"

Biting my lower lip, I thought about it. "That's tough. On one hand, I really want to stay here with all my favorite chara- _people_, but I really want to go home too. My parents exist here too, y'know. My mom just doesn't know I exist. So I guess I'm not really her daughter her."

Clary gave me a soft smile. "I'm sorry."

"No, no, don't worry about it." I laughed. "It's fine."

* * *

Clary noticed my mood on the train.

She leaned closer, head tilted. "Anything bothering you?"

I sat back, crossing my arms. "There may be a lot of things I can change in this world, but giggling, annoying girls are not one of them."

"They're annoying you?" Jace asked, hearing our conversation.

"Yes, they are!" They seemed oblivious to me, though, so I got to glare at them. What were the odds though? We were a few days ahead of the schedule and yet there they were, sitting just a few seats down from us. Maybe it was a daily routine? "Just because you think someone's cute, doesn't mean you should stare at them and be able... awkward!" I threw up my hands. "Please don't tell me you like it," I asked, turning to Jace.

"What? The attention?" He grinned at me. "Of course I do. But if it's really bugging you, there's a way to get rid of it..."

"Punch them in the face?" I asked happily, smiling.

"You would think that, Sara." And then suddenly his arm was around my shoulders, pulling me closer. I yelped, surprised, tried to pull away. He tightened his grip, keeping me next to him. "What? Don't like playing the pretend girlfriend role?"

"How about Clary does it?" I suggested lamely. "You guys go good together."

"No thanks," Clary chirped, laughing at my discomfort. "I have a boyfriend, anyways, so-"

"_What_?" I shrieked, loud enough that the girls at the end of the train abruptly stopped glaring daggers at me and instead flinched. Clary blinked at me, wondering what on earth I had possibly just screamed about. "You have a boyfriend? Who?"

"Simon," she said, still blinking at me. "The one you saw at Pandemonium _and _the coffee shop."

"But, but, but," I stuttered, feeling my cheeks go warm. This wasn't how it was supposed to go? Clary didn't _like _Simon in that way! He was going to date Isabelle, and Clary was supposed to date Jace. "You're not, it's not-"

"This is our stop," Jace said, pulling me up with him as he got to his feet. "Come on, crazy."

I scowled as he tugged me from the train. Clary followed, no doubt still wondering what I freaked out about. I, meanwhile, tried brainstorming ways to try and get Clary and Simon apart. It sounded mean, but it was all for the book! Then I could show Simon just how great Isabelle was...

"Oh," I said, suddenly remembering. "There's going to be a giant inside the house."

"You couldn't have told me this _before_?" He sent me a glare, and then pointed at Clary. "You stay here."

He turned to move, but stopped when I went to follow him.

"You too," he said, pushing me back to Clary.

"Fine. It's in Clary's room, jerkface."

Huffing, I watched as he disappeared inside. I didn't want to be treated as if I couldn't handle things, but... I couldn't. I knew that. Going to face a demon would be suicide for me. Maybe if I trained a little... Clary shook me out of my thoughts with a firm glance. "So, what made you so angry that I was dating Simon?"

"Would you believe me if I said nothing?" I asked hopefully, sending her an innocent smile.

"No," she said pointedly. "Obviously it means something. Spill!"

"Okay." She had a point. "In the book, in my world... You and Simon don't date. Well, you do, but it's in the second book, and you don't like him like that. He likes you, but you don't reciprocate the feelings. Eventually he moves on and gets with Isabelle. You and Jace are supposed to be together."

She screwed up her face. "But I don't like Jace like that."

"You're supposed to!" I cried, smashing my hands on her cheeks and trying to pull her face. Maybe I could knock some sense into her. "If you look past all his faults he's a really cool guy-"

"Who likes someone else," she said, grinning as if she caught me.

I blinked, surprised again. "Who?" Someone else I'd have to kick out? I was already going to crush Simon's heart - did I have to crush someone else's too?

"Isn't it obvious?" she replied. "It's really clear to see."

"Um, no, it's not," I answered. "Isabelle?" I tried.

Clary shook her head. "Nope."

"Alec!" I cried.

"Not at all," she said, laughing.

"I'm lost." I pouted, trying to think of more people.

She stepped forward, throwing her hands up. "It's you, stupid!"

"Me?" I asked dumbly, pointing to my face. "He can't like me. That's a crazy idea. Think again."

"I wouldn't be saying it if it wasn't true. It's like he knows you can't tell so he _makes _it obvious. Honestly, Sara, is it that hard to see?"

"Yes!"

Our conversation stopped when Jace came back out. "Was she right?" Clary asked, and I shot her a look. Did she _really _just question my psychic skills?

Jace nodded grimly. "Sadly, yes."

"Time to go inside again, though," I cheered, linking arms with Clary and Jace and skipping forward.

"Are you crazy?" Jace asked me, and I considered it. (I don't think so, however.) "There are probably more in there."

"We're not going to her house," I said. "We're going to pay Madame Dorothea a visit."

* * *

Within three minutes, I hated Dorothea.

She was constantly hinting at the fact that I wasn't of this world, and eventually Clary caught on. She sent me worried looks, wondering if Jace was going to notice it. Apparently he didn't, because he never looked confused or worried or suspicious. So I sat, taking it all, wondering what would happen to the plot if I punched her in the face.

"A lot of people have secrets," she was saying to Clary, on the topic of her mother. "Some more than others." At the dark look she casted me, I was through.

Standing, I pointed right at her. "I _know _where the portal is. And I will use it. If only to escape you."

The woman blinked. "How do you know that?"

"Because I do. And is there anything else you want to say before I go?"

"You shouldn't-" Dorothea started, but I moved quickly, darting from my seat and moving to one of the hangings. I ripped it away, revealing the door, and grabbed the knob, twisting it and throwing myself forward without listening to the cries of the people behind me.

When I landed, I landed awkwardly on my ankle, pain shooting up my leg. I braced myself, half prepared for Clary or Jace to come landing on me, but it was silent. I spent a few moments listening to my breath and gazing at the darkness around me. Was I still in Brooklyn? There was a house in front of me, the lights out, quiet and seemingly abandoned.

Should I go inside?

Might be worth checking out. It wasn't Luke's house, but it was something.

Moving slowly and quietly, I approached the door. I went to knock, but it swung open in front of me, revealing a long, dimly lit hall. I raised an eyebrow, but threw caution to the wind as I started down it, opting to leave the door open. A quick escape route would be nice.

At the end of the hall, there was a door to the kitchen. I pulled it open, stopping.

A woman sat at the table, her long blonde hair cascading down her back in waves. She was reading something, flicking the pages with her wrist, her manicured nails skimming the pages. She was _beautiful_, and I didn't even need to look at her face to know she was. I cleared my throat. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know this was your house."

Snapping upright, the woman turned, sea-blue eyes falling on me. Then her mouth dropped open and she rushed forward, wrapping her arms around me, constricting until I couldn't feel anything, I let out a whimper when it was too much to bare.

"You don't recognize me?" guessed the woman, pulling back with a grimace.

"Nope," I replied, taking a deep breath to take air back into my lungs. "Who are you?"

"You know me as Ella, but the people of The Mortal Instruments call me Lucia."

"Ella?"

I couldn't believe it! She didn't look anything like that Ella I knew - but then again, I didn't look anything like I should have. And how did she recognize me? "How'd you know it was me?"

"Firstly, you're exactly how I imagined Sarabella. Cute! And also, I've kind of been keeping tabs on you. We ended up the exact same place when we arrived. I just ran away before anyone could see me."

"Whoa." I hugged her again, feeling extremely happy. "So, how many people have questioned your sanity because you can't remember anything and can call out when things are going to happen?"

"I haven't gotten myself in with the main characters yet," she remarked, taking a seat back at the table. I slid in next to her. "Speaking of which, how're they? Like the movie?"

"Oh yes, they're fantastic." I eagerly nodded. "But... but some thing's aren't going like they should."

She looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"It's relationship wise." I tucked a lock of hair behind my ear for a moment. "Simon and Clary are dating."

Lucia (Ella, I scolded myself) waved her hand. "Just make her get to know Jace."

"I've tried! She doesn't really want to, because he apparently likes someone else..."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Who?"

Gulping, I meekly pointed to myself.

"Avery! You made Jace like you? What's that going to do to the plot?"

"I don't know!" I protested hotly. "I didn't _try _to! I've been trying to get him and Clary together..."

She sighed, shrugging. "We'll work it out eventually."

We spent hours talking about each other. It made me realize how much I missed Ella, my best friend. Ella, my confident. Ella, my twin. Ella, my basically sister. Finally, I yawned, and Ella gave me a smile. "Time for someone to go home and rest. Not everyone can be thirty-six year old women." She flexed.

"You're thirty-six?" I questioned, shocked. She looked at least twenty-five.

"Yup! I look good, don't it?" She winked at me, proud.

"Jealous," I moaned, and sighed, pushing myself from my chair. She walked me to the door and then hugged me tightly again. "Why don't you come?" I asked her. "I'm sure Hodge wouldn't mind. Are you a Shadowhunter too?"

"I am," she told me, and then sighed. "I think it's best if I don't come."

"Why not?" I blinked. "You don't have to worry about messing up the plotline too much. I'm here, aren't I?"

"There's another reason," she admitted, leaning against the doorway. "Not only am I older than you, but in this world... I'm your mother."

* * *

**AN: Thank you Ali, vampire13eb, WonderfilledNight, and Ari for reviewing! They literally mean the world to me. ^^ I'm trying to update as quick as I can before school starts, haha. Sorry about any grammar or spelling mistakes. Thank you for favoriting and following, too! Until next time~**


	5. Chapter 4 - Scratches? What Scratches?

**Here Today**

* * *

Chapter Four: Scratches? What Scratches?

The walk home was spent in silence. I tugged my coat tighter around myself despite the heat, partially because I was feeling very, very cold. I wished I had gotten some glamour or something, though, because I bumped into many people as I kept my head down. Thoughts were swirling in my mind and it was a bit hard to think straight. It was as if I was moving in a fog.

Ella was my mother? Well, not Ella, per say - Lucia, the body she had inhabited. How odd was that? A bit creepy? And I couldn't tell anyone, because she was afraid they'd hate her for what she had apparently done to me. Left me, that is. And I know it wasn't her. It was the person before her, the real Lucia, just like I was the fake Sarabella.

I sighed; how strange and odd was this world going to be?

I arrived at the Institute at the same time Clary, Jace, and apparently Simon did. I was surprised at seeing Simon there. He shouldn't have been hiding at Luke's, unless, because this _was _still technically a book, he had been? Maybe everything had been moved up a few days. I waved dully as I came closer, and Clary gasped. "Sara!"

The redhead moved faster and hugged me. "We thought you had died!"

"Well, I'm alive," I pointed out, laughing as she released me. "And Simon's here?"

"Yes," she replied, and moved forward to introduce me. "You guys should meet properly now. Sara, meet Simon Lewis. Simon, meet Sarabella Daleheart?"

"Pleasure," I said with a mock-english accent, holding out my hand.

He shook it, hesitantly. "You're the one that ambushed us at Pandemonium."

"You could say that."

As the two moved forward, I approached Jace. He glared down at me, and I almost nearly whimpered and scampered away, hiding behind Clary. But I held my ground. "You're probably angry right now... and you have every right to be, I think. Who knows where I could have gone?"

He rolled his eyes at me. "I'm pissed at you."

"I understand." I gave him a small smile.

"Where'd you end up?" We both watched as Clary and Simon talked, both seeming _much _closer than they had in the movie. "I followed Clary, thinking she'd be with you, but we ended up at another house." He didn't need to tell me the details - I could remember everything from the book.

"I ended up at an abandoned house," I fibbed lightly. "Nothing major."

Inside, I was the first to bolt into the kitchen, catching Isabelle's attention. She turned to me, in the midst of cooking, and frowned. "What happened to you? You've got scratches all over your body."

"I might've fallen on a load of branches," I answered, rocking back and forth and pointing at Jace when the three entered behind me. "It was all Jace's fault."

He couldn't reply, because Isabelle immediately looked at Simon. "I thought I told you to stop bringing in mundanes, Sara!"

"I'm not a stray cat," Simon argued for a minute.

"And it wasn't me who brought him," I shot back. "Once again, this is Jace's fault."

As the two began to argue, I moved back to stand with Clary and Simon. Eventually, they cooled down, and Isabelle turned quickly to me. "Do you want something to eat?"

"Not hungry," I told her honestly. I may or may not have eaten everything in Lucia's cabinets. She didn't mind, and I hadn't eaten in what seemed like weeks. "But I have to get Clary here to Hodge, so... We're going to be moving on."

Simon sent a look to both Clary and I. "I think I'll stay here."

"Okay!" I said cheerfully, smiling at both him and Isabelle. "I hope you two have a great conversation, and all of that other fun stuff." I grabbed Clary's arm and tugged her from the kitchen.

She kept looking back, and for a moment I felt bad at the sad look in her eyes, but I realized it was for the best. Jace joined us, and we started towards the Greenhouse. Thankfully, the two had stopped doubting my judgement and learned just to follow. We strode down the hallways and finally came to the door.

I was so excited to finally get to be inside the Greenhouse. It seemed so nice, so cozy, and I was literally pushing Clary aside to be the first one in.

From behind me, I heard Clary ask, "Does she want to see Hodge that badly?"

"No," Jace answered, "she just loves the place."

As I moved about, touching plants and looking at others, and spinning around, Hodge noticed the marks littering my cheeks and forearms. I didn't think the branches had been that bad, but apparently they were. "I'll get on that later," I told him, suddenly interested in a bright blue plant to my left. "They're not bad right now."

The three of them started talking, letting me swirl around and look at the plants. To Sara, this place was her place, the one thing she loved most in the world... aside from something else, which I couldn't quite understand yet. Some things were still foggy. To Avery, this place was interesting, as if stepping onto the set of your favorite movie. She kind of _was_, anyways.

Just when I was about to reach out and touch a particularly nice purple flower, Jace cleared his throat. "Sorry to tear you away from this place, but we're going to the library."

"Ugh. Fine." I stepped back and brushed my hands on my jacket. "But you're taking me later."

* * *

Even as Sara, I could not eat noodles to save my life. It was nasty habit I had, but I couldn't actually eat them unless they were cut up into small, tiny pieces. So, while I everyone was busy eating, I was cutting, acting as though it were the hardest thing in the world. I swiped my bangs from my eyes and took a deep breath.

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "I thought you grew out of that."

"Some things never change," I said pointedly, finishing and sliding a few into my mouth.

Isabelle rolled her eyes and turned back to Clary. "But you don't think that's sort of romantic? The relationship between your mother and Valentine? Maybe he's actually alive and wants to get back together?"

Alec scoffed. "No one sends a demon to get back together."

"If I were dating, say Sara," Jace suggested, shrugging, "and wanted to get back together, I'd sent her flowers and candy, then apology letters, and _then _the demons."

I grimaced at him. "How sweet. I think you've just won my heart."

Spending the rest of the meal listening to the conversation between the other people (because I did not feel like interfering and messing up any plot line) I couldn't help but tilt my head to the side when Jace muttered something about not being a child.

"Now you know how I feel," I said quietly.

He heard though, and sent me a look, though he remained quiet.

As they started discussing the Silent Brothers and how they could read minds, I went into a silent panic. They wouldn't be able to read my mind, would they? My appetite vanished, and I set the fork neatly next to my plate, biting my lip. What would happen if they did? If they told anyone? I stood up, everyone's eyes instantly going to me.

"Well, I'm tired," I said quickly. "Might as well go to bed."

I scurried out before anyone could ask me why, and sought the safety of my room. I shut the door behind me, almost laughing out loud when I saw this room could mirror my own in Avery-world, besides the size.

They weren't kidding: notes were tacked everywhere, and I couldn't see an inch of wall. I ran my fingers over some of them, noting how some of the writing was smudged. Another interesting aspect: I wrote in print here. Back in Avery-world, my writing of choice was cursive. I flipped through a few them.

Just by looking at them, I noticed I was way more advanced than I was back home.

Maybe I could take a few of these papers when I did go back...

Clary entered, looking around with some interest at the papers. "Could I sleep here with you? I was offered a room by myself, but I don't feel comfortable. Not without Simon, at least. And your clothes fit me better than Isabelle's do."

I grinned. "No problem. Here." I shoved notebooks and papers off the guest bed and propped the pillow up. "It's all yours. Need any bedclothes? I normally just ditch the skirt and wear shorts."

"That's fine." She looked over to my desk. "Is that a sketchbook?"

"One I don't use," I answered as I dug through my drawers, trying to search for another pair of shorts. "I tried drawing Church I think and I failed horribly. You're welcome to use it."

"Thank you!" She leaped up to grab it, bringing it back with her on the bed.

"There are pencils in the case on my drawer," I told her, and then laughed. "And for some reason, there are crayons on the floor. Pick them up as you see fit. I am so sorry about the mess."

Clary shook her head. "Don't worry about it. It's... homey."

"Exactly!" I fell back with a sigh onto my own bed, sending papers nearby softly into the air. "It reminds me of my room back home. I miss that place so much."

She turned onto her side, facing me. "Speaking of which, where did you actually go when you jumped through the portal? I doubt it was actually just an empty house."

"You're right," I admitted. "It wasn't. You wouldn't believe who was inside."

"Who?"

"Ella," I said, hands resting on my stomach. "The one I got into the car accident with? My best friend? She was different too, though. Like I am. But she recognized me and we talked and it turns out... she's my mother in this world."

Clary's eyebrows shot up. "That's... so weird. And awkward."

"I know right."

We spent the rest of the evening discussing why Ella was also here, and how she ended up as my mother. Maybe the world just filled the blank spot of who would be my mother, and since Ella hadn't come up with her character in time, it chose her.

Finally, I fell asleep.

* * *

I had opted not to go with Clary during her meeting with the Silent Brothers.

I was watching Isabelle train as I sat on a chair, legs curled up under me, a book in my lap. It was an amazing book, one speaking about the various plants that could be used in medicine- "Come on, Sara," Isabelle said after a minute, pulling the book from me, "Train with me."

"You know I can't train." I wrinkled my nose at the prospect of having to get up and actually _try_. Who knew Sara would be so lazy? "I can't even hold a blade without someone hitting myself-"

"That's why we don't let you touch the weapons, stupid," she hissed, shutting the book and pulling me up from my chair. "You're the parkour expert."

"Parkour?" I asked dumbly. "Do I really have to practice that?"

"Yes," she answered, and stepped back, revealing the room to me. "Go ahead."

I glanced around, unsure of what to do. "Shouldn't we go outside? There are more obstacles for me there..."

"This is fine." She steered me to the back of the room, near the door. "You'll just go around the perimeter of the room, jumping over the objects as they appear. You've done this before, Sara. You'll be fine."

"I don't know, Izzy..."

She gave me a gentle push forward, and I took a deep breath.

Why not?

Darting forward, I pushed myself over the chair my gripping the top, getting my body over it. I landed on the table and ran forward, jumping over the other chair across from that. Landing on my heels, I stopped for a moment. I didn't remember that to be so _easy_.

Feeling extremely brave, I spent the remainder of our training sessions going around the room rapidly, loving the way my light body could be pushed over objects and slide under small spaces and do things I never could have done before.

When I finally stopped, I collapsed into the chair.

Isabelle grinned next to me, taking her own seat. "You've still got it. I doubted you, Sara."

"Why?" I asked, breathless. "I'm always on top of my game."

"I just didn't think it'd be that easy." She squinted, eyes trailing up my arms and going over my face. "Especially with those scratches. Are you _sure _they don't hurt?" She reached over and took my arm in her smooth hand, fingers sliding over the red skin.

"Yeah," I told her honestly. "They were probably made the branches I hit."

"These don't look like branch marks," she said slowly. "They look like a person made them. A female, specifically."

"How can you tell?" I tore my arm away from her grasp, glancing at it myself. They looked like regular scratches to me. Nothing out of the ordinary. I got scratches all the time. Sure, it didn't explain why they were in abundance all over my upper body, but still? How could it have been a human? Surely I would have noticed someone scratching me, over and over again.

"I've given people quite a few scratches," she said, tapping her chin, thoughtful. "They look exactly like that."

"I'm sure I would have noticed someone scratching me," I told her simply.

"Sometimes it's not that simple," she stated calmly. "There's such a way you can do it that no one notices. And then, there's ways you can be noticed." A small sharp pain on my inner elbow made me jump, and I glanced down. There were two scratches there that hadn't been before - one that was dull pink, not hurting at all. The other was bright red, and stung painfully.

Glaring at her, I scowled. "Isabelle! You didn't have to prove the point."

"Just wanted to show you it could happen," she said quietly, eyes amused. "But seriously, is there anyone, likely a female, you've been hanging around with who might have done this?"

"I'm considering you," I said wryly, but shook my head. "Nope. No one."

She snatched my arm again, and I protested when she pulled so hard my arm almost popped from its socket. "Is it Clary? If she's hurting you-"

"Obviously it's not Clary!" I yelled back, pulling my arm away for the second time. "She wouldn't hurt me! You're just looking for ways to get her out."

"You caught me."

We shared a laugh, and I leaned forward. "So?" I questioned, hands curling under my chin to support my head. "What'd you think of him?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Think of who?"

"Simon, of course! Did you like him? Think he was cute? You can tell me, I won't blab! He and Clary shouldn't be together for too soon, anyways, and then you'll have your shot-"

"Whoa, tiger," Isabelle said, holding her hands up and sitting back. "Calm down there. I _don't _like Simon that way. He's a mundane, anyways."

"What if he became a vampire?" I asked eagerly.

"I don't know," she answered honestly, and I felt my heart beat with promise. "But it's obvious that him and Clary really like each other, and I'm not going to break them up like that. I think it's cute the way they like each other."

I sat back, deflated. "I don't see how they like each other."

"You don't see a lot of things," she said, chuckling under her breath.

"Like what?"

She didn't answer, but sent me a small smile.

* * *

"Isabelle!" I cried, stopping from searching in my various cabinets. "Do you have my choker?"

"Yes," she answered back after a moment, head popping in the doorway and tossing me my most prized piece of jewelry. _Sara's _that is - I could've cared less. "Sorry, forgot to give that back." She popped out again, going back to picking out her own outfit.

Clary, who was sitting on the bed, doodling in her sketchbook, glanced at me with worry. "I don't have to get dressed up, do I?"

"To go to this party?" I scoffed. "Of course you do."

"I look fine," she said, gazing down at her outfit.

"Fine isn't good enough," I said, and grabbed the book from her grip, placing it on the other bed. "Don't be difficult. Wouldn't you rather my help, as opposed to Isabelle's? Imagine that."

She considered it and then nodded quickly, jumping off the bed.

By the time I finished, I made sure she looked almost exactly like she was supposed to. The dress was different, because I didn't borrow from Isabelle, but the make-up looked the same way. Clary wanted to return the favor. "It's the least I can do."

I almost declined, but remembered that, Avery, at least, could not put makeup. So I nodded and sat down on the bed, crossing my legs underneath me and let Clary do her work.

She wasn't an artist for nothing, I remarked when I glanced in the mirror later.

"It's beautiful," I said softly, and she smiled at me.

"It's no problem."

Outside, we regrouped with everyone, and I wasn't that surprised to Simon there, either. I grinned up at Jace, hands on my hips. "You don't have to stare, you know. You can be date for the party." I linked my arm with his and laughed.

"Whatever you want, Sara."

Watching as Clary sent me a large smile as she held hands with Simon, I shrugged. A little flirting with Jace couldn't _ruin _the whole relationship with him and Clary, could it?

* * *

**AN: I am so baffled by the response to this story, omg. Thank you so much! Thank you NorthWest0, Castiel Angel Heart, miinou20, Princess Karen 1718, and IAmALover for the reviews! And to everyone who fave/followed, thank you! I am so excited for this story because of all the attention. c: Party next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 5 - Memories

**Here Today**

* * *

Chapter Five - Memories

To be quite honest, I was getting sick of all these parties. Bright lights and loud music were not a good combination for a girl who had spent almost of her nights locked away in her room in complete silence studying for tests and quizzes. I knew I was in for a long night when we entered the building, and I sighed, rubbing the heel of my hand against my closed eyes.

Clary's hand touched my shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Just not looking forward to this party that much." I gave her a weak smile to show I was physically fine. Mentally, however...

Simon gave me an odd look. "I've never heard anyone say they weren't looking forward to a party."

Simon, Clary, and I were towards the back of our little group, all huddled together in awkward circle. It pretty much obvious to anyone passing by that we did not really want to be here. We shuffled forward now and then, making sure we were right behind the others, but were content to stay right next to each other.

"I'm a special snowflake," I muttered under my breath in reply to Simon's comment, and Clary snorted.

Eventually, Clary and I somehow broke off from the rest of the group and found ourselves on the edge of the party. Hopefully Simon had found Isabelle, and maybe I could somehow get Clary to Jace before the night was over. So far, my plans had not been working out. I should make more of an effort to get them going.

"Do you think my memories will be of some use?" Clary asked, breaking the silence between us.

"I think so." Leaning closer, I scanned the crowd trying to see if I knew anyone. "How are you taking this, anyways?"

"The news? As good as I can, I guess."

Before I could ask her anything else, someone's arm had fallen around my shoulders. Clary blinked, not too frightened, so I guessed it wasn't someone too terribly evil. "If it isn't little Daleheart. I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Magnus?" I questioned. Why would he want to see me? "Um... okay?"

He rolled his eyes at my words. "Don't you want to know who I saw the other day?"

"Not really." I shot a look at Clary, who staring at Magnus. "You're kind of crushing my shoulders."

He squeezed tighter, grinning at my discomfort. "Come on. It's the last person you'd expect to see in the world. She told me not to tell, but I don't like her that much anyways."

"I have no _clue_." Scowling, I huffed, blowing the bangs from my eyes.

He came closer, just so I could hear his voice better. "I saw your mother."

"That's fine-"

"That's fine?" I swear in the distance you could hear a record needle scratching. He blinked and frowned. "You haven't seen your mother in years, you don't know where she is, and I'm telling you I met with her yesterday, and yet 'that's fine'?"

_Oh yeah. No one's supposed to know I met with the other day. _

For extra flair, I let out a loud gasp. "Did you say my _mother_? I thought you said Margaret! You met _my _mother? _The _woman who gave birth to me? No, no, that can't be true, because she's not around here anymore... Is she? Wouldn't she come and talk to me?"

"She doesn't want me to tell you, obviously. But I can tell you that we didn't talk about you that much."

I narrowed my eyes. "Then why'd she need to talk to you?"

"Stuff you can't know about. But I can tell you her name, if you want."

"Yes please!"

Once again acting as if this was some big secret (which it was, but I was ahead of the game) he said, "It's Lucia. Lucia Daleheart, obviously."

"Is it possible to find her with just a name?" I asked innocently.

"No can do, kiddo."

Sighing dramatically as if this was the worst thing on the planet, I shrugged. "Thanks for telling me anyways. You won't get in trouble for that, will you?"

He laughed. "Of course not."

A loud cough made me jump, the top of my head colliding with Magnus' chin. My head hurt afterwards, so I assumed his chin did to. I pushed his arm from my shoulders and stepped back to next to Clary, laughing.

"What's going on here?" Jace asked, calmly looking between Magnus and I.

"He's giving me information he shouldn't," I said happily, smiling at the warlock.

He glared at me, and I laughed again, though this time a bit weakly. "Just kidding."

Somewhere in the crowd, as I now spotted, Isabelle and Simon _were _dancing. I nearly cheered, but instead grabbed Clary's upper arm and pointed into the crowd as Alec, Jace, and Magnus were talking. Clary frowned, couldn't see what I was pointing at, and then gaped. "Are they doing what I think they're doing?"

"They're not doing _it_, if that's what you're wondering-"

"Come on, Sara," she said, stomping forward, but I grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Not just yet, Clary," I said quickly, keeping her from moving forward. "We have to talk to Magnus first, and _then _you can murder Simon. Though hopefully not, because he's a big part of the pl- I mean life. He's a bit part of life." I sighed under my breath, but Clary was so annoyed she didn't hear my slip-up.

She muttered something under her breath but turned around.

This could be good! She might see that Simon clearly liked Isabelle, and maybe she'd see that she'd be far better off with Jace. I pushed her forward with the three others, and told her I'd be waiting out here with Simon and Isabelle when they were done.

"Kill him for me, will you?" Clary asked as she started away.

I gave her a thumbs-up, laughing.

* * *

"I told you, Isabelle, I don't want to dance with random guys!"

"Come on," she huffed, gazing around the room again. Simon had nearly fainted when I told him Clary had seen him dancing. But he still remained lingering around Isabelle's side, so I guess it didn't shock him too much. Good sign, wasn't it? "That guys is definitely your type."

"That guy is a copy of Jace," I muttered, raising an eyebrow. "Isn't that Jace?"

"No." She squinted, and then nodded. "They just look similar. And he's alone. Go!" She pushed me forward so hard I stumbled, nearly hitting a rather mean-looking female with dark hair.

Casting one dark look at Isabelle, who was back dancing with Simon, I moved slowly towards the blonde near the back. I had no idea what species he was, but he grinned when he saw me. I waved meekly. "Hi. My friend told me I should say hi."

His eyes went back to the crowd for a moment. "Is your friend the hot one?"

I flushed. How nice is this guy? "She is."

Eventually, he introduced himself. I couldn't hear his name over the loud music, but I rode it off. "Ah, that's a nice name. Sarabella Daleheart, pleasure." I held out my hand. He stared at it for a good two seconds, and then shook it.

Where were manners?

He leaned closer, a devious smile on his lips. "Sarabella's a cute name. I bet your a good kisser."

"I... I don't know about that." I inched away, my back hitting the wall with a thud. I felt trapped, cornered. I tried waving to Isabelle or Simon, but they were far away now and couldn't see me, too wrapped up in each other. "We could talk about other things, like medicine or science!"

He raised an eyebrow. "You think that's interesting?"

"Yes! Don't you? Medicine saves lives sometimes, and it's interesting."

He was leaning closer again, and right before he came too close I snatched a drink from a nearby man, holding it in his face. "What something to drink? You always need to be hydrated. Otherwise it's a safety hazard."

Grimacing, he took the cup from me. "Thanks."

"No problem. I like to save lives." I gave a shaky laugh, putting a few more inches between us.

Considering how heavy the cup was, I expected it to take him a few minutes to drink the liquid inside, if not more. Instead, he tossed it back, swallowed, and threw the cup to the ground. I held back my whimper, trying to flatten myself against the wall.

I don't care anymore about the plot. Isabelle is _dead_.

Heck, so is Simon for not caring about me.

The man's hand fell on my shoulder, fingers curling around it so I couldn't move. I shut my eyes, turned my head the opposite way and took a deep breath-

"Hands off her."

Eyes snapping open, I blinked, peering at Jace over the man's shoulder. Said man released me, and threw me a dark glance. "Could've told me you had a boyfriend." And he left before I could retort and say that Jace was not my boyfriend.

I brushed my arms off and shook off the suffocating feeling that had surrounding me. "Thank you."

"You're such an idiot sometimes, Sara," he said, not in a rude way. "You could've done something."

"Would you have wanted me to hurt him right in the middle of a party?" I pretended to be shocked, and then laughed. "Thanks for saving me though."

"No problem."

"So, are they done talking?"

"No. Magnus wanted to talk to you afterwards, though." Jace and I were slowly heading back towards the room Clary and Alec and Magnus were currently in. "He says that there's something you need to know."

I pushed my hands in my pockets. "Oh... I wonder."

Clary and Alec were leaving as I entered, and I made Clary promise that she'd wait right outside until I was done talking. I didn't want her to kill Simon alone. I needed to be in on that. I made Jace say outside too, despite his protesting, and slipped inside. "What's up?"

"I know your secret, Daleheart." Those were the first words out of his mouth.

"What secret?" I said instantly. "There's no secret. I don't have secrets."

He rolled his eyes. "I know it's hard on you. Lucia explained everything. And she thinks it's only fair if you get all of Sara's memories back."

"I... I am Sara." I didn't sound so sure, though. I coughed. "But, uh, did Lucia get her memories back?"

"Yes."

"I... I'm not sure I-"

Before I could protest hotly, a surge of memories flooded my brain.

* * *

_"Hi, baby." A woman was leaning to smile at me. I was holding my bunny, arms wrapped tightly around its neck, glancing around. "Are you awake now?"_

_"I wasn't sleeping, mommy," I said quickly. "I'm not even tired!"_

_"I know, I know," she said, taking my hand and squeezing it. "You were just zoning out, that's all."_

_I opened my mouth to ask what it mean, but she hurried me down the sidewalk instead._

_Waking up early this morning had been horrible. It had still be dark outside, but she had silenced my questions and gotten me dressed, letting me eat whatever I wanted for breakfast until we had to leave. It was raining, and even sticking my bunny inside my jacket didn't stop it from getting wet. My hair was plastered to my head, sticking up at odd angles. _

_Frowning when we stopped, I glanced up at the large building. "Why are we at a church, mom?"_

_"It's not a church, honey," she said, and bent down to my level. She smoothed my hair from my face before pulling me into a tight hug. "I love you so so so much. You know that, right?"_

_"Yeah, of course mom." I laughed. "I love you too."_

_"I know. I'm going to knock on that door, and then I'm going to leave, okay? I need you to be a big girl and stay here, alright? Can you do that?"_

_I'd always wanted mom to think of me as a big girl. I nodded eagerly. "Of course!"_

_She gave me one last sad smile before knocking on the door, turning, and walk out of sight. I watched her until she faded into the distance. _

_The door opened, revealing a young woman. She blinked at me, and then tilted her head. "And who are you?"_

_"I'm Sarabella!" I said happily. _

_"Are your parents here with you?" the woman asked again, leaning forward a bit so she could see out._

_"No," I replied, sadness edging into my tone. "She told me to wait here."_

_"Well, come on in," the woman said after a moment, holding out her hand to me. I took it, considering what my mom told me, and walked inside. It was huge, and I gaped, looking around. "What's your full name?"_

_"Sarabella Mavis Daleheart."_

* * *

Not one other memory was as crystal clear as that one. I blinked for a few moments, getting my bearings. Once I was sure I would not faint, Magnus and I came out of the room. Everyone was grouped together a few feet down, and Isabelle looked pretty shaken. Clary was holding a rat in her arms - Simon, if I was correct.

I coughed again. "Simon's a rat?"

"How'd you know it was Simon?" Alec asked.

"She knows a lot of things," Jace remarked, and then looked down at me. "What took so long?"

"Magnus restored my memories," I said, shaking my head for a moment. "Quite a lot to talk in. I feel disoriented."

We all headed outside, along with everyone else who was leaving. Their voices were in a fog, and I couldn't understand anything much. It was if I was sick...

Clary suddenly moaned. "Oh no. Guys, oh no."

Everyone looked over, watching as Clary dug through her backpack. "He's not here."

"Simon?" Isabelle asked. "You lost Simon?"

"I didn't lose him," she said, her voice dropping to a scared whisper. "He must've gotten out somehow..."

"You guys go back," Jace said, from behind me. "You all look the most tired. Sara and I will go grab the rat."

"Are you sure?" Clary asked. "I could come with you-"

"No, it's fine. We got it." Jace grabbed my arm and spun me around. I was still hazy and foggy to protest, so I followed him blindly.

The walk back to Magnus' place was spent in silence. I meekly watched as the door opened, revealing Magnus, who looked as though he were dressed for bed. A cat peeked around the corner, and I cooed lightly, bending down. "Hi, kitty. Aren't you cute?"

Both Jace and Magnus watched with amused eyes. "She'll be like that for a little while."

"We lost the rat." I spoke up from the ground, fingers still trailing over the cat's soft fur. "That's why we're back. He's with the vampires, isn't it?"

Magnus thought for a moment. "That rat? Yeah, I'm pretty sure I saw one of them leave with a rat."

"So, where's their lair?" Jace asked.

"And you should probably tell us." The cat had moved its head even further into my hands, eyes shutting. "Because I can tell you all the stupid things that'll happen in your future. I can also prevent you from getting together with your future boyfriend." I honestly couldn't - I liked Alec and Magnus too much for that. But a little lie couldn't hurt, could it?

Magnus blinked at me, and then sighed. "It's uptown. Hotel Dumont."

The door closed, the cat pushed from my grasp. I sighed, pushing myself to my feet. "I think there's a church down there that we can use for weapons." I rubbed my eyes and followed Jace down the sidewalk.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**AN: A short chapter, I know, but I'm not going to be able to update tomorrow, so that maybe two updates in one day will suffice? Thanks to NorthWest9, abrokentardis, Guest, Anne, Guest, Princess Karem 1718, and IAmALover for reviewing! (And also, IAmALover, I might take you up on that offer to help with ideas. Send me a PM?) Thanks to everyone who faved/followed! Sorry for grammar or spelling mistakes~**

**Also, if you really want to get in the mood of the story, I can totally feel that Sara's theme song should be Sarah Smiles by Panic! at the Disco. Just thinking.**


	7. Chapter 6 - Memories!

**Here Today**

* * *

Chapter Six - What Happened To My Memories?

"Alright. Here's the plan. You are going to toss me up, okay? I'm going to gracefully fly in the window, land, and the vampires will all be wowed by my skills. They will hand me back Simon, and I will jump out, and you will catch me. We go back to the Institute, and turn Simon back into a human. Copy?"

"Brilliant." Jace rolled his eyes. "What are we actually going to do?"

"Beats me." I glanced up, looking at the large hotel stretching out in front of me. It was beautiful, but cut off from ground level. Sometimes I wished I was a vampire - flying seemed amazing. "Can you break in?"

"Probably."

We took a different path around, and I wrinkled my nose at the sight of numerous bones piled up in front of us. I kicked a few with the toe of my boot, the noise unsettling to my ears. "There should be some doors near us, considering this looks like where the supply cellars would be." I brushed a lock of hair behind my ear. "How about you move the dumpster? I got the bones."

He shot me a look, but didn't argue. He moved to the other side, and I scurried around, pushing the random bones into small piles near the edge of the next building. There was one bone that wouldn't move quite the way I wanted to, so I stuck up my nose, bent down, and quickly pushed it into the pile, touching it with my index finger.

"Jace," I called, turning around, finger held high in the air. "Can I wipe this off on you-"

Someone was standing in the shadows, looking at Jace and I with disapproval. I paused, licking my lips slightly as I watched the man move closer. "And what are you two doing here?" he questioned, tilting his head slightly.

"Um." I exchanged a quick look with Jace, who had stopped pushing the dumpster. "We were taking a night time stroll and wanted to tidy up the place?"

"That sounds like a lie even to your ears, doesn't it?"

"It does, actually." He was right, I supposed. "We were actually looking for a cellar door. Weren't we, Jace?"

"We were," he confirmed lightly, moving to stand by my side.

"Look, it'll just be easier if you tell us where the doors are, and how we get in, Raphael," I remarked, spreading my arms wide, if only to look more menacing.

I knew from past experiences that people were not afraid of a short, doe-eyed, mousey looking little girl. I needed to cover all my bases.

His eyes narrowed. "How do you know my name?"

"She knows a lot of crazy things," Jace interjected, "but that's not the point. You should probably tell us now where the doors are, or Sara can do a lot of other abnormal things."

"I can," I boasted.

After debating it for a moment, he moved forward, kicking aside a pile of trash that Jace and I hadn't thought to move. He bent down and removed a set of bars, placing them off to the side, and nodding. He gestured to us that we were free to move.

Jace, who had the witchlight, went down first, jumping easily.

"If I may ask," Raphael added as I moved forward, gently sticking my legs into the dark abyss. "What are you two planning to do?"

"I'm saving a rat." Grinning one last name at the confused man, I let myself fall forward, eyes widening at the wind that hit my face.

Jace, like I thought he would, caught me easily. "How'd you know I'd catch you?"

"Just guessing."

"Geez, Sara, honestly, how much weight have you put on? Like 15 pounds?"

I punched him playfully on the shoulder, and then again when he set me on the ground. Something fuzzy in my brain seemed to float to the surface. It was Sara's memory, I realized. I had gotten good at knowing what memories were mine (Avery's) and which ones were Sara's. (Maybe we were the same person, but I liked to separate us.)

No matter what type of memory it was, I didn't like this place. Fear surged in my blood and my hand shot out, latching onto Jace's. When he turned to look at me, I scowled. "Don't say anything, jerkface. I just feel a bit... scared."

"_The _Sarabella Daleheart is scared?" he questioned sarcastically.

"Shut up," I hissed under my breath. "You're such a jerk. I don't know why I even stick around."

He didn't reply, but he squeezed my hand tighter.

Suddenly there was a thump behind us, and I screeched, throwing myself into Jace's side. His arm fell around me, and we both slowly turned around, my heart thumping wildly in my chest- and then I frowned. "Raphael? What the actual heck?"

"I've decided I'm coming with you," he announced proudly. "For reasons."

"For reasons," I mimicked in a high voice, snorting. "You nearly made me- Look, it doesn't matter. If you do it again, I _will _behead you."

He looked amused, and moved past Jace and I. "I'll lead the way."

I opted to keep Jace's arm around me while we walked towards the stairs, mainly for the reason that I was still scared by _something_. I suppose Jace had been right - my type of guy would have to protect me. Because, as I had found out more and more lately, I wasn't as dangerous and powerful as I appeared. And that sucked.

* * *

I knew I didn't like Raphael.

When he screamed (because of nothing, I later found out) I also screamed, but had overreacted. I threw myself into Jace's arms, my own arms going around his neck and holding tight. He gave me a look, but moved forward anyways, eyes darting around to see if something was going to attack us.

My chest was tight; I felt as though I couldn't breathe.

What had happened to Sara to make her this way?

Jace's hand was suddenly on my back. "You're fine, Sara. Look, he's back."

I twisted my head around, eyes narrowing at Raphael, who was now in the corner of the room. I jumped back to the ground, moving at full force to where he stood. "You're dead, you little-"

Jace grabbed my arms and pulled them to my sides, stopping me from effectively slashing Raphael's head from his neck. I had no clue as to how I would accomplish such a task, but he was bothering me so much I would've done it anyway I could've. "Why did you scream, you idiot?"

"Thought I saw something." His eyes moved around, as if to see if he missed something. "Well-"

"Sara," Jace said suddenly, and my knees were swept from under me, sending me to the ground with a force that made the air leave my lungs. I had been standing right in front of Raphael, I noticed, and scrambled back even further when Jace threw a knife at him.

_Crap_. With all that had been going, I had forgotten the fact that Raphael himself was a vampire. I kept myself on the ground, praying that maybe things had changed and that Jace had succeeded in hitting Raphael in the heart.

I realized it didn't work when said vampire laughed.

As I dimly listened to Jace explain to Raphael how he knew that he was a vampire, I swallowed past the lump in my throat and squeezed my eyes shut. Think, Sara, think! Was there anything else I was forgetting? Getting the new memories had almost completely ruined my Avery memories, I realized with a start.

And then I glanced up, keeping back the scream that rose in my throat.

"Jace," I whispered softly. When he didn't answer, continuing to speak with Raphael, I repeated it more firmly, the slight horror in my tone leaking through. "_Jace_."

He didn't move his eyes from Raphael. "What?"

"They're everyone. Above us. I think he might've called them or something." _We're doomed_, I thought to myself, chest rising and falling with each breath I took. My heart started to hammer violently again, and I shook.

I wished it had been Clary here instead of me.

Knowing that if I were to use my information from the book, we might be able to speed things up a bit. I scrambled to my feet, moving next to Jace. I leaned up as best as I could on my toes. "Use him as a hostage. Offer to trade for Simon. Say he's a rat. They'll bring him out. They'll ask you to swear not to hurt Raphael, or something like that, but pretend to. Then I'll do something. Okay?"

He didn't question me, but looked a bit hesitant. I didn't blame him.

I rocked back and forth on my heels as Jace spoke with the other vampires. I prayed this would work. My memory was foggier than it should have been, and I wondered if Clary's plan had actually worked. It wouldn't do good to dwell on it now. So, when they revealed Simon and asked to Jace to swear an oath, I darted forward.

Grabbing the rat in my hands, I brought him to my chest as I sprung around the vampire, leaping around them until I could come back towards Jace.

I dodged hands, limbs, and anything else in my way.

Pushing Simon into my left hand, I used the opposite to stick in my jacket, trying to find the holy water I had stuck hastily inside earlier. I cursed myself, wishing I had stuck it in a closer pocket. Somebody tripped me, and I stumbled, letting go of Simon as I fell forward. I caught myself, rolling away as a vampire leaped, landing on the spot I had previously occupied.

Once the vial was firmly in my hand, I popped the top of, thrusting at the one vampire who had been attacking me fiercely. He hissed, and I turned rapidly, searching the ground for any sign of Simon.

"Oh yeah," I whispered, mostly to myself as I dodged another vampire. "He should be attacking Raphael right about now."

I was proved right when the vampire screamed, and Simon was thrown from his arm, hitting the ground. He managed to scamper over to me, and I scooped him up in my hands.

"You did good," I whispered, nodding. "You did good."

He squeaked once in my hands before becoming quiet.

Jace hurried over to me, pushing me to the edge of the crowd of vampires. A pang of worry hit my heart, and I blinked, stumbling over my words in a rush to get them out. "Wait, no, Jace- _werewolves_!"

Just as I screamed the word, the windows shattered, and I ducked my head immediately.

_Why couldn't this be Clary and not me? _I thought violently to myself. _She was meant for this role! I wasn't! I'm supposed to be studying for finals right now! Not fighting vampires! _

Once again, as I remembered from past occasions, stressful situations made me faint. I did not want to faint. Being dead weight would only further serve the purpose that I was a horrible addition to this world. If I was going to be brought into this world against my will, I'd make sure I did a good job!

So I blocked my ears, keeping Simon on my shoulder.

It worked; I could still hear the loud noises, but I couldn't make out exactly what they were saying. I could recall bits and pieces from the book, though, so I wasn't entirely left out in the dark.

_The door_!

It came to me suddenly, and I realized that if I went to it now, we wouldn't have to waste time with the werewolf, and Jace wouldn't lose a dagger. I rushed forward, pulling him with me, ignoring his shouts as he wondered 'what the hell I was doing'.

The door was easy to find, thanks to Simon, who helped out by running in front of me. I pointed rapidly. "Break it open!" I said quickly to Jace. "It's going to hurt but it's our only shot. Do it before the werewolf comes."

Turning so I could stand guard in case anyone came to attack us, I listened as he attempted to open the door.

It took him a few tries longer this time, which I'm assuming is because we weren't under threat by a werewolf this time around. I hurried in and we shut the door behind us.

My breathing slowly but surely returned to normal, and I thanked the universe that I got to keep my memory of the book.

We started on the stairs slowly, at first.

Just as I suspected we were in the clear, there was a thud behind us, and I screamed, darting forward. "They're onto us!" I screeched, barreling up the stairs, wondering briefly what would happen if they couldn't support my weight and I fell through.

Simon dug his claws into my shoulder, trying to stay balanced. I didn't blame him.

Jace overtook me easily, and moved in front of me. My foot collided with the edge of a stair and I fell down, nearly smashing my nose, and I probably would've, if I had been Avery. But I was Sara, and I caught myself easily before starting the run again.

Jace kicked open the door in front of us, and I followed him out, shutting it behind me.

"We're _free_," I said happily. I didn't care anymore - I'd throw myself off the side of the building in order to escape. That was looking quite nice right now...

"The motorcycle," Jace said suddenly, and my eyes fell on the large bike that he had uncovered while I had been praising the night sky. "Come on."

"Do I have a helmet?" I asked, shoving Simon into my pocket as I strode over. "I am a medical student."

"Just shut up, Sara."

I rolled my eyes, jumping onto the bike behind him. I easily wrapped my arms around his stomach, and kept my eyes closed.

Did Sara scream when werewolves burst through the door? _Yes_.

Did Sara scream when the motorcycle stopped working and everyone fell from the sky? _No_.

Somewhere along the way Simon ended up back as a human, and as we fell, I landed on him, my hands on either sides of his head as I stopped myself from smashing into him. "Simon!" I said gleefully, a smile spreading across my lips. "You are so _dead_."

"What?" he questioned, blinking. "What did I do to you?"

"You didn't do anything to me," I answered, rolling off him so I was on my back. "But Clary did see you dancing with Isabelle, so she's going to have a lot to say."

"Damn." He sighed, rubbing his eyes as he searched for his glasses.

I grinned. _See_? I told myself gently, laughing. _Everything worked out fine_.

* * *

**AN: Just to clear up a few things; yes, it is supposed to be happening fast. Sara knows what's going to happen, and she's going to use it to her advantage. And you might be thinking, "It seems so close to the ending? What?" But there's more that's going to be added. Think of it as a Sara arc. There's plenty of time to fit it in, considering they are a few days ahead of schedule. **

**Not as many reviews this time. :,c But thank you to NorthWest9, Scorcese, and TheSparklyOverlord for reviewing~! I really like long reviews that tell me why you like the story. c: Thanks to everyone who faved/followed, and I apologize for any spelling or grammar issues!**


	8. Chapter 7 - Ella

**Here Today**

* * *

Chapter Seven - Ella's Dilemma

"Sometimes, Sara, I wonder how you survive in this world," Isabelle remarked, wiping off the cut I had received from a vampire. I didn't even remember getting that injury. The adrenaline must've prevented me from feeling it then, but I was definitely hurting now. I winced as she rubbed it harder, trying to get the dirt out. "How many times have you hurt yourself in the past week? Not to mention those scratches."

"I'm amazing." I hissed when she added extra pressure at my comment. "Honestly, I don't know. Can you please just put a band-aid on it and call it a day?"

"It's going to get infected if I don't," she argued.

Isabelle was right, so I let her finish up as I concentrated on not letting the pain fill up my head.

When Jace and I had arrived, Hodge had been furious. Luckily, I had escaped easily from the scolding thanks to Alec, who had rolled his eyes at my pale and worried face. "It's not worth it to yell at Sara," he'd said. "We all know she doesn't learn from her mistakes."

And Isabelle had jumped up, saying she'd take care of my cuts for me.

As she escorted me from the foyer, I had turned my head back, pointing and laughing at Jace who was still being yelled at. Clary and Simon had had a happy reunion, but then had disappeared - I had no doubts in my mind that she was yelling at him about earlier. Even though part of me knew I shouldn't be rooting for them as a couple, I couldn't help wonder if it would work out this time.

Another sharp pain filled my arm, and I yelped. "What did you do this time?"

"Do they hurt now?" Isabelle asked, shocked, as if she couldn't believe she had just hurt me.

"Does what hurt now?" I shifted from my position on the bed and tried to gaze down at my arm. Isabelle yanked it out further, fingers moving softly over the now nearly-faded colors of my old scratch marks. "Did you cut something open by mistake? I won't be angry."

She shook her head. "No, I just touched one of these marks. The ones you had from the other day. You still haven't found out who made them?"

"It was probably made by myself," I countered, "by accident. I'm always bumping into things."

"I told you the other day," she said firmly. "These were made by _someone_. Not you. Someone else."

"I don't think it's anything to worry abou- _ack_!"

She had pressed her thumb down firmly onto the scratch mark in the middle of my forearm. It glowed a bright pink and then faded again, but the pain remained. I hissed, trying to tear my arm from her grip. "It's not funny to poke them, Izzy."

"I wasn't making fun," she pointed out. "I was proving something."

"It doesn't need to be proven if it hurts." I rubbed my arm gently. Then I hopped up, leaving her with the medical supplies she'd nabbed from my room. "Now, if you don't mind, I am going to wish my friend a happy birthday."

* * *

"Happy early birthday, by the way." I was sitting with Clary and Simon. We had made some sort of circle on the bed, and, by the way they were holding hands, I assumed they had both made up. _That was quick_, I thought to myself. "That's what I was coming in here for, anyways."

"And here I thought you just wanted to see," Simon replied, shaking his head.

"I think I liked you better as a rat." I sighed, shaking my head. "You couldn't talk."

"I should've bitten your hand off while I was thinking of it. You're lucky you put me in your pocket before I could act on it."

"Your boyfriend is quite charming, Clary."

She laughed. "Thank you, by the way. How did you... Nevermind."

I grinned. "One day, none of you will ever question me."

Clary's eyes went wide for a moment, and then she shoved Simon from the bed, directing him out the door. "We'll be a few minutes," she said quickly, pushing him outside. "Just wander a bit until you can come back in." She closed the door with a slam.

I watched with amused eyes. "If you wanted alone time with me all you have to do is ask."

She rolled her eyes, taking back her seat on the bed. "You mentioned 'one day'? Does that mean you're staying?"

"It means I haven't figured out what's going on yet." I rubbed my fingers over my eyes, suddenly tired. "I don't know anymore. It's all such one big mystery that I haven't figured out yet. I wish I was in the book. This would be a lot easier if I was."

"Why don't we figure it out?" Clary shrugged. "We don't have anything to do right now? And it's daytime."

"Aren't you tired? I wouldn't mind if you wanted to sleep..."

"This'll be fun. We have the whole night to sleep now, thank goodness." She climbed off the bed and grabbed her bag, throwing it around her shoulder. She was dressed in more conventional clothing, I realized, so I excused myself to get changed while she told Simon what we were doing.

* * *

"Why is ratboy coming?" I moaned, dragging my feet on the sidewalk.

"Because I didn't want to stay alone," he pointed out.

"And I filled him in on everything," Clary added, her arm locked with his. "And he won't tell a soul. Right?" She sent him a firm glare.

He nodded. "Sure thing, Avery Lincoln."

I scowled. "It's Miss Daleheart to you."

After the short train ride, it was easy to remember where Lucia's house was. She opened the door upon my arrival, and hugged me tight, arms squeezing me so hard I couldn't breathe. And then she paused, stiffening. "Did you bring Clary Fray to my house?" She squeezed tighter, and I choked. "And Simon Lewis?"

"Yeah," I whispered, blinking to try and clear my head. "You can go say hi, if you want."

She ripped away from me, bounding down the hill leading up to her house to hold out her hand to Clary. "Hello, Clary! I'm Lucia Daleheart."

"Nice to meet you." Clary smiled as she shook Lucia's hand.

"And Simon," continued Lucia, turning her smile to him.

He frowned, shaking her hand slowly. "How do you know my name?"

"She's like Sara," Clary reminded him. "So she knows what's going on."

He nodded after a minute.

Inside the house, I curled my legs underneath me as I shoved my face full of food. Everyone looked on, amused, as I wiped my mouth hastily with a napkin. "I just went food shopping too," Lucia remarked, and sighed dramatically. "Even as a different woman, you still can't stop eating."

"Food is wonderful," was my only comeback.

"So," Lucia said after a moment, once I discarded my plate and washed my hands, feeling much better, "Any reason you all came here?"

"Sara's just been wondering what's going on lately," Clary said, folding her arms in front of her. "So much has been going on and now's the only downtime we've had lately."

"I'm assuming you mean the fact that we're in a book?" Lucia grinned at me.

"Obviously." I rubbed my arms gently, suddenly feeling cold despite the fact it was nearly a hundred degrees outside. "Do you think we'll ever get back?"

"I... I don't know. I've been thinking about it a lot lately, and I've been talking with people, and it's just really confusing. I'm guessing you've called your mother too?" she remarked, and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes!" I nodded eagerly. "She... she didn't know who I was."

Clary touched my arm, giving me another sad smile. How many times had Clary comforted me in the last few weeks alone? We weren't even that close, and she had helped me so much more than Ella ever had in our ten years of knowing each other. I didn't want to compare them. But...

"Neither did my mother." Lucia sniffed. "Not like it matters much, anyways."

"Shouldn't it matter?" Simon questioned, looking confused. "She's your mother."

"Even back in my world she didn't care about me much," Lucia remarked, getting that faraway look in her eyes. "My family was always about money, business, being social... Sara's the one that had the tight-knit family."

I blushed, remembering it. My heart thudded with sadness. "Yeah... We were all close. I even miss Mark."

"Shocking." Lucia and I laughed.

"Do you think there was a reason you guys came here?" Clary asked. "Sara said you guys crashed..."

"Yeah." Lucia shifted in her chair, tapping her chin. "There was something in the road, and then we crashed... I don't know why we're here, but maybe it's a good thing."

"A good thing?" I questioned. "How is it a good thing? I'm missing school. My family doesn't know I exist."

"You have purpose here," Lucia said quietly, her voice full of some unseen darkness that made me shudder. "There's a reason you were put in here, as Sarabella Daleheart. And there's a reason why I'm Lucia Daleheart."

"What's the reason?" I asked, anger rising in my tone. "So you could continue to control me even if we switched worlds?"

"I never controlled you, Sara. Not once." Her eyes narrowed, all the playfullness gone.

From the corner of my eye I could see Simon and Clary exchange a tense look. "Yes, you did. You made me go to parties with you when I should have been studying. I had to be nice to your friends but it didn't matter if you insulted mine." I hadn't wanted to blow up here, especially not in front of Clary and Simon, but now that I started, I couldn't stop. "It made me so angry, because you had no right to do half those things."

"Then why did you stick with me all those years?" Her voice was deadly calm, and I swallowed.

"It was nice speaking with you. _Mother_."

* * *

Clary finally spoke when we arrived at the Institute again. She cleared her throat. "I don't know if you really want to hear this so soon, but um. Can I see your arm?" I gave her a quizzical look, but held out my right arm. She pushed up the sleeve gently, revealing the faded marks. "I caught sight of Lucia's nails. They fit the marks exactly."

"You think it was her who did it?" I asked, slightly shocked.

"It makes a lot of sense when you think about it," she said softly, and then smiled at me. "Well, Simon and I are going to get to bed. Don't think about it too much."

"I won't."

As she left, I swallowed. Maybe I should tell Isabelle...? She'd probably track down Lucia and kill her. Not that I'd mind too much at the moment... I sighed and shook my head, turning to go down the opposite hallway. I should probably take Clary's advice and take my mind off things... but how?

"You're back this late?"

I turned, spotting Jace making his way to me. I shrugged. "We spent a long time there. Can you distract me. Please?"

He gave me an odd stare. "What do you need to be distracted from?"

"Things. Dark things." I shook my hand and clasped my hands together. "Please, oh please? Come _on_, I'm your favorite-"

"Fine, if it'll get you to stop whining." He grabbed my shoulder and turned me around so we were going the opposite way.

"Where are we off to?" I questioned eagerly.

"Somewhere."

Rolling my eyes, I treaded along quietly, gazing around.

By the time we made it to the greenhouse, I managed to stop myself running around and making Clary go in my place. But I told myself there'd be more opportunities to get them together, and besides the fact I wanted Simon and Clary just to have an easy night, I really wanted to get my mind off things.

Swirling around, I grinned happily. "This place is amazing." I sat myself down quickly, eyes locked on the numerous flowers surrounding us. "Oh, and uh, hey. Can I ask you a question?"

He nodded, taking a seat next to me.

"If you thought that your best friend, someone you've known for a long time, someone you've _trusted_ was planning on hurting you, how would you go about that? On one hand, I want to murder her violently and then laugh evilly, but on the other hand, I love her too much to do so." I scowled as I glared into the distance.

He stared at me for a moment. "I wouldn't be their friend to begin with." He said that as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Huffing, I crossed my arms. "It's not that simple."

"Then explain it."

"Okay, okay. Hypothetically speaking, let's say I have a friend. Her name is... Ella. I've been friends with her for years. And all these years, she's been ruining my life, without me ever knowing. And now... Now I don't know where we even stand. A big change has happened, and it's ruined our friendship even more."

He let out a low whistle. "That's quite a parasitic relationship."

"You're telling me." I wrapped my arms around my legs and pulled them closer. "Oh, and um... I probably should have told you this earlier, but Magnus gave me memories back. It's messing with my psychic abilities."

"You remember everything now?" he asked me. "Even the time you nearly drowned in the lake?"

"That wasn't my fault!" I protested. "Dogs weren't supposed to be on the premises!"

"It was a chihuahua," he said, and started to laugh. "Who didn't bark or anything. And you took off running."

"I thought if I jumped into the lake it wouldn't follow me." I was laughing now too. The memory wasn't as clear as someone, but I could definitely remember the fear and panic I was experiencing as I ran from the "terrifying" dog.

We spent the remainder of time talking about stupid things I had done. Normally I didn't want to talk about the stupid things I had done, but since I still didn't technically feel that I was Sara yet.

Eventually, I grew tired, and stretched my arms above my head. "I'm tired. Haven't slept in hours."

"Yeah. I know you can't function on anything less than fourteen hours of sleep." He helped me up and I nodded.

"I need my beauty sleep."

"Doesn't seem to be working too well," he commented.

I laughed beside myself, and smacked him on the arm.

By the time we made it to my room, I was sure I was going to fall asleep right there. I blinked sleepily and turned to thank Jace, leaning my shoulder on my door. "Thanks for tonight." My eyes were fluttering close due to lack of sleep, and I was tilting up on my toes, trying to reach the doorknob.

I guess Jace thought I was doing something different, because suddenly he was kissing me. My eyes shot open, and I panicked, grabbing for the doorknob behind me. It opened, and I fell backwards, landing on my back on the floor. I groaned, rolling over and scrambling to my feet. I smoothed my hair and tried not to focus on the fact that my cheeks were bright, bright red.

Jace looked amused.

"Well, uh, sleep time." I gave one last smile before shutting the door and leaning my back against it, breathing rapidly.

I was definitely going to story hell for that. I would be doomed forever, being yelled at and tormented by fierce Jace/Clary shippers. I rubbed a hand across my forehead and jumped into bed still dressed in my day clothes, not bothering to get dressed.

* * *

**AN: Y'know, I'm really happy that everyone likes Sara. c: At first I was hesitant about making an OC, afraid she might turn out horrible, but I'm really proud of her. And I love when people comment saying they like her. It makes my day better. When I read those reviews, my heart just beats really fast and I'm sure I've probably fainted like three times. So thank you!**

**Thanks to: Princess Karen 1718, NorthWest9, .Apples, and IAmALover for reviewing! I might start replying to reviews if I get enough. I don't know. And thanks to everyone who faved/followed!**

**Till next time~! **

**xo**


	9. Chapter 8 - Love you?

**Here Today**

* * *

Chapter Eight - ...Love you?

_Biting my lip, I hesitantly rocked back and forth on my heels. Ella rested in front of me, arms crossed, looking annoyed. I didn't mind if she was irritated at the fact that I couldn't make up my mind - it was a big decision that I had to make, and I didn't care if it took me hours to chose, let alone minutes. _

_Eventually, I nodded with a sigh. "Alright. Let's go."_

_Ella's face split out into a grin, and she grabbed my arm, tugging me away from my car. "I knew you had it in you." I locked the automobile before following her with a heavy heart, wondering if I'd made the right decision._

_I was never one to venture into clubs on my own. I always needed the extra push or nudge from Ella. _

_And tonight was one of the worst nights for me to go. I should have been studying. A big test was coming up soon, one of the ones that would determine which college I'd go to. Being a senior sucked sometimes - but I was excited to venture off into the world of college. But instead here I was, club-going with Ella instead of doing the desperately need studying I should have been doing. _

_We got in easy, despite having no ID's, but my heart thumped horribly within in my chest._

_Would I be arrested? Would the college I wanted not accept me if they found out? I didn't want to think of what would happen if they did. _

_Instantly, I avoided eye contact as we walked in, the lights making my eyes sting. _

_"Want anything to drink?" Ella asked me easily._

_"Unless it's water, I'm good," I replied quickly, and snuck a glance around me to see if anyone looked suspicious._

_"Come on." She dug her elbow into my ribs. "Have a little fun, would you?"_

_"We're underage! It's illegal!" I pushed her arm away and held my ground. She gave me a scowl, but purchased nothing but a water. I, on the other hand, opted to wait until I was safely home to eat anything or drink anything._

_Satisfied, Ella gave me another mischievous smile. "Care to dance?"_

_"I have to use the bathroom first," I lied, feeling my blood run cold. "I'll be right back." Ignoring her annoyed look, I slipped away into the bathroom, leaning against the sink and taking a deep breath._

_Should I leave and do the right thing? Or stay with Ella? I didn't want to leave her alone..._

_I sighed. _

_Someone entered the bathroom then, ruining my privacy. I don't remember much now, but I remember the striking blonde hair that was so much lighter than my own... and those cold eyes that held no emotion. _She's beautiful_, I remember thinking with some jealously._

_And then she looked at me, and I was startled by the amount of anger she directed at me._

_What had I done? Did she know something I didn't?_

_Before I comment, though, someone screamed-_

"Sara! _Sara_, wake up!"

I lurched awake, my hand flying out to grab my attacker's wrist. I latched onto them easily, flying up and jumping from the bed. Clary blinked at me, startled, her sketchbook falling from her grasp and onto my bed. "Are... Are you okay?" she asked, stunned.

"What?" I blinked furiously. "Clary?"

"Just me," she said softly. "Nightmare?"

Swallowing, I nodded. Rubbing a hand across my forehead to try and cool myself, I wondered why I had dreamt that dream. "Sorry about that." I adjusted myself so I was sitting on the edge. I handed back Clary's sketchbook to her. "Any reason you needed to wake me up?"

"A big reason." She flipped through her book for a moment. "I think I know where my mother hid the Mortal Cup."

"Err." I thought for a moment. "That's not a conversation for me."

* * *

Gathered in the library, I kept thinking back to my dream. Was there any significance to that time? I ran away from the woman once I saw how she somehow hated me, and that was that. Ella and I left shortly after once I argued that we'd spent enough of our money here. She was mad, but eventually cooled down.

Crossing my arms tightly across my chest, I sighed.

"So, Sara?" Isabelle said suddenly, knocking me from my reverie. "What do you propose we do?"

"Me?" I raised an eyebrow. "Why am I having a say in this?"

"Because ever since you got sick, you've been predicting everything."

I rubbed my arms, sighing. "Okay, but this is the last time. Ever since I got my memories back, my skills have been becoming hazy." I squinted, trying to remember anything about either the book or the movie.

Finally, I nodded. "We'll all go to Clary's house. Everyone should know what to do from there. It's pretty simple to figure out."

Alec, like I thought, didn't exactly want to, but eventually he gave in.

"Ask Simon to take Eric's van," I mumbled to Clary, waving her off. She nodded, and dashed off.

* * *

"So," Isabelle chirped happily while I struggled to get into a skirt that I "apparently" loved (per Isabelle). "What's going on with you and Jace?"

"What do you mean?" I retorted, balancing on one leg as I zippered the side up.

"Come on, Sara, I'm not oblivious." She rolled her eyes, brushing her hair into a braid. I stared for a moment, jealous of how pretty her hair looked in braids, and how mine kind of looked like a raccoon's tail. "I knew already that he liked you, but now it's kind of obvious you liked him back. I saw the kiss last night."

I flushed. "You saw me falling backwards?"

"That was pretty funny," she mused, recalling it. I was mortified. It was bad enough to embarrass myself in front of Jace, but Isabelle too? "But, no, seriously. Come on, tell me."

"I don't know." I brushed my hair behind my ears, deciding not to pull it up. "I don't think he even thought it was that serious. Probably just teasing me."

She sighed. "Whatever you say, Sara."

* * *

"So, I got my gun and I'm all set-"

"Isabelle," Jace said calmly, turning to look at said girl. "Please tell me you did not give Sara a weapon."

"I was kidding, geez." I crossed my arms and huffed. "I didn't know I was so untrusted."

Before anyone could reply, _thankfully_, Simon in Eric's van pulled up. There were a multitude of comments, but I snorted. "It looks nice... in an artistic sort of way." Clary shot me a grin and climbed into the passenger's seat - a perk of being his girlfriend, I assumed.

I got smushed between Jace and Alec, which wasn't too uncomfortable at first; not until Isabelle shot me a knowing look and I shot away from Jace like he'd zapped me.

Trying to adjust my legs so it didn't hurt in the position I was in, I cleared my throat. "So, does anyone know the significance of dreams?"

"Please don't tell me you had another dream about marrying Abraham Lincoln," Alec remarked next to me, rolling his eyes. "Because if I have to listen through that again, I will shoot you myself."

"No, no, it wasn't," I said, but the memory of that dream came rushing into my mind and I chuckled, shaking my head. "It was... different. Does it mean anything if you dream of something completely irrelevant?"

"How irrelevant?" Jace asked.

"Um... completely irrelevant, but at the same time, not so irrelevant."

My answer was met with a few confusing stares.

"Clary understands," I muttered, and while Clary nodded understandingly, everyone else continued to look confused.

I kept my mouth closed for the rest of the ride.

* * *

"No more rain!" I cheered happily as I tossed myself from the van, arms outstretched.

We all grouped together for a moment as I tried to remember how I worked the knife in my pocket, and I shuffled my feet. Clary was speaking to Simon and getting him to stay in the car. I paused, running a hand through my already frizzy hair and sighing.

By the time we went inside, my nerves had went through the roof, and I couldn't control my heart. It reminded me of back when I was in school and I'd know nobody, having to sit by myself in a crowded lunchroom, reading the latest YA book. It was another stupid Avery memory, and I shook it from my head with a start.

Instead, Clary knocked on Dorothea's door.

I swore that if she said one more word to me I was jumping through the portal, even if it took me to Lucia.

"Where'd you three end up, anyways?" she was speaking, and I realized that I hadn't heard the first part.

"Williamsburg is where Jace and I landed," Clary told her.

Dorothea's eyes swept to me, and I shuddered. "And _you_?"

"Don't know," I responded honestly. "Someplace close by though."

She took one last long look at me and then opened the door, allowing us in. Isabelle ducked her head close to me. "What'd you do to her?"

"If I knew, I'd tell you." I rolled my eyes.

Something was nagging at the back of my mind. I tried to push it away, tried to _listen_, but it wouldn't work. Whatever it was refused to leave. I struggled for a minute to remember, the conversation coming out hazy.

Jace's arm falling around my shoulders is what made me jump into the clear, the memory hitting me like a train. "Nope," he was saying, in response to whatever Dorothea had said, "she loves me back."

I jumped up, eyes wide as they'd go. "_No_!" I screeched.

Everyone blinked, looking alarmed. "Well," Jace said after a moment, "if you didn't love me back, you could have just said so."

"No, I love you too," I said quickly, trying to shut him up, "I just-"

Instead of answering, I darted forward, fingers pushing things off of her shelves until my fingers came in contact with the tarot cards. I went through them rapidly, the ones I discarded flying in all ways, and then held the Ace of Cup up, grinning. "Okay, now we leave!" I turned to run, but Dorothea tripped me, my jaw connecting with the table.

I groaned, falling to the ground and rolling over.

"What's going on, Sara?" Clary yelled, looking stunned.

"Her," I said, but it wasn't enough time. Dorothea had already opened the portal, the blackness surrounding her. I yelped and struggled to move backwards. Alec, who was behind me, grabbed my arm and hauled me up, setting me on feet. I clutched the card to my chest, breathing heavy.

Urging myself not to stay, I let out one last scream and tugged Clary away, shoving the card into her hands. "Take it _out_!" I hissed, and it didn't take her long before she was reaching into card and taking out the Cup. She cradled it in her arms and swallowed.

_Thank goodness for Clary_, I thought to myself.

Rapidly turning back, I saw that the other three had already begun to fight the Greater Demon - what was its name again? Determined to make sure no one got hit, I leaped forward, leaping and tackling Alec to the side just as he shot the area. He gave me a look, but I shook my head. "Just believe me for the moment, okay?"

I hopped up, rolling to the side.

I wasn't fast enough to save Isabelle, but thankfully her injuries weren't going to be as bad as Alec's could've been. But then, if Alec was okay, how was Simon going to- I rolled my eyes and snatched his bow despite his protests, throwing it into the open doorway.

Simon, who looked startled that I knew he was there, grabbed it, and quickly shot the skylight, sun streaming in.

Ignoring the burning in my throat, I managed a small grin and helped Isabelle to her feet, watching as she brushed herself off. And then she frowned, grabbing my arm and pulling it out. "Your scratches have re-opened," she muttered, brushing away some of the blood that leaked onto my top. "I told you these were more than just simple scratches."

"Who cares?" I tugged my arm again.

Moving towards the front, I jumped slightly when Alec touched my shoulders. "Thanks."

"It's no problem," I replied, smiling back at him.

"Maybe your psychic abilities do have some use," he commented wryly, and I laughed.

* * *

Back at the Institute, I stretched my legs again. There was still some dried blood on my arms, and my scratches were burning ever-so-slightly, but all-in-all I felt better. I had saved Alec, hadn't I? At least I did something useful in this world. I grinned to myself as I scurried up the steps, everyone else behind me.

As we all moved inside, Jace caught my arm and tugged me back. "Hey," I said, watching as Clary and Simon moved past.

Clary was telling him what a wonderful job he did, and I rolled my eyes.

"Did you mean it?" he asked quickly, eyes searching mine. "What you said?"

"Of course," I responded with dead seriousness. "I really did like Eric's van."

He frowned at me. "You know what I mean."

What should I say? On one hand, here was the supposedly fictional character of my dreams, and yes, I did love him. But on the other hand, this fictional character was not supposed to be with me. But Clary and Simon looked to be so close... So I swallowed any doubts, ignored the ominous threats of fangirls on the distant, and nodded. "Yes. I do."

He smiled at me, sweeping me into a tight hug. I yelped slightly when my feet left the ground, and I laughed. "Come on. We have to go tell Hodge that we found the Cup."

I was so caught up in my own affairs that I didn't see the blonde lurking outside.

* * *

**AN: I know, I know, short chapter. But school's starting up again, which means less time to write. :C I promise I'll find the time, though! This story's nowhere even near finished.**

**And to everyone who ships Jace and Sara - I love you all so, so much.**

**Also, just fyi: I went to see the movie again yesterday, and just imagining Sara in it made me snort numerous times. **

**Thanks to: Ari, Princess Karen 1718, NorthWest9, WonderfilledNight, bananakitir, Scorcese, That Elusive Reader, bluedreamcatcher1999, and everyone who faved/followed. The fact that so many of you actually get really into this story is beyond me, but you've made my life absolutely perfect! (And the fact that most of them are long reviews make me squeal everytime I read them. Because I do read them numerous times.)**

**Sorry about spelling/grammar issues.**

**Until next time!**


	10. Chapter 9 - I Can't Believe This

**AN: The response to this story is overwhelming. I haven't been on my email in forever, and when I logged on I had so many messages telling me about how people added this to their favorites, or followed. So, wow. Thank you all so, so much!**

**Thanks to: NorthWest9, Castiel Angel Heart, Princess Karen 1718, Acire-Marie, xEdgeofNightx, xoxoSoCal619Sweetheartxoxo, and gina! And everyone who faved/followed.**

**Sorry for spelling or grammar!**

**Also, if anyone wants to PM or anything you should do so! I'm totally down for talking about the story or accepting ideas. c: **

**Also, just because the book ended here, does not mean the story is over!**

* * *

**M**y steps stopped abruptly, and a headache flared brighter than ever before in my forehead. My hands flew up to cradle my head, and I winced, ducking as I tried to contain the pain. What was going on? I had been fine moments before, but now... The pain was indescribable. My knees wobbled and I struggled to stay upright as my eyes closed, squeezing shut.

"Sara?" Clary's voice sounded worried. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." My fingers dug into my temple as I tried to fight off the pain. "Just give me a few seconds and I'll be oka- _Eeek_!" I stumbled and tripped on something, sending myself forward. I hit the ground with a _thud _and groaned, rolling over. "Just kidding. It hurts."

"Come on, Sara." Jace grabbed my hand and pulled me up. "Are you sick again?"

"I just need to rest," I told him sincerely, brushing his hand away. I was fine. "Come and get me if there are any startling developments."

"Will do." Clary sent me a nod.

Waving goodbye, I sought out my room and plopped onto the bed, my hair fanning out behind me. The pain didn't dull, and I sighed. Maybe some water would help? And I could probably find some medicine in this room somewhere-

_Thud_.

Stopping as I was about to jump off the bed, I slowly let my eyes snap open. Where had that come from? The noise sounded close. I blinked, looking around. The papers on my walls were rustling slightly, but that wasn't too odd. What was odd was that my door was open slightly, light shining in through a small crack in the side.

Sighing, I got up and shut the door loudly. I didn't want anyone to bother me while my head hurt this bad.

Suddenly, there was another loud thump behind me and then a cold hand on the back of my neck, squeezing tightly. I gasped, trying to pry their fingers from my throat. My air flow stopped and stars exploded within my vision. My headache rose to a pain ten times worse than it had been. I tried to scream, but it came out as a hoarse whisper.

"You've ruined everything. You know that don't you?" The voice was calm, cold. I didn't recognize the tone; it was too low to make out. When I didn't answer, they squeezed tigher. "_Don't you_?"

"I... I _know_," I spit, opting to agree in order to make this person less angry. I struggled to get a firm grip on their hand. I... d-didn't mean to!"

Squeezing even tighter still, I heard the person chuckle behind me. "But you did, Sara, and you have to pay the price. Or should I say... _Avery_?"

Panic spread through my body as my blood ran cold. My heart thumped sluggishly. How could this person know that? Only three people did... I kicked behind me, trying to hit them, but they dodged, slamming me into the bedroom wall. My mirror shattered, shards of glass raining down on me as I tried to cover my head to no avail.

"I... I-"

The person pushed me down my knees, and I yelped hoarsely as my knees dug into the glass beneath me. "You're not going to be able to ruin anything anymore," the person whispered again, and then laughed. I knew that laugh! "I am going to _end _you. Like I should have done earlier."

Before I could call her out, she squeezed one more time, and everything went to black.

* * *

When I woke up, my head no longer hurt. It thumped dully, but the pain wasn't persistent. I got to my knees, and groped for my stele in my pocket, finding it easily. I twirled it out, holding out my forearm and trying to desperately to remember the rune for healing. I sighed happily when it turned out to be correct, and the air moved through my throat, the cuts on my knees healing slowly but surely.

So where was I?

Putting away my stele, I got to my feet and glanced around. I was in a room. Trying the door, I wasn't surprised to find it locked. The room was huge, akin to the library back at the Institute.

The light fluttering in my stomach returned suddenly. This had been happening often, whenever something bad was going to happen in the book. Why was it hard to know what? I squeezed my eyes shut and tried desperately to think. _What happened to my memories?_

I tried to get back into Avery's mind.

"Come on, come on," I whispered, searching into what I thought was the deepest corners of my mind. "No, _no_!" My fists clenched and I let out a low cry, my voice echoing around me.

There were footsteps approaching, and then the door opened.

_Lucia_.

"What's happening to me?" I yelped, flying forward. She shut the door behind her, raising a proper eyebrow. "Where am I? Why are you hurting me?"

"I suspect it's happening to you now," she said simply, moving forward, her heels making sharp noises on the floor. "Your memories of your past life are disappearing, aren't they?"

My eyes stung. "I... I think so."

A small smirk appeared on her red lips as she paused, crossing her arms.

A tear slid from my eye and I rubbed it away furiously. "I can't even remember my _real _mother's name! It... I think it begins with a 'E'..."

Anger sparked in her eyes and she stalked forward, gripping my chin so hard I thought my jaw my crack. "Because you are no longer Avery Rose Lincoln. You've been in this world too long. You are now, and always will be Sarabella Daleheart."

"No!" I struggled out of her grip, taking a few steps backwards. "I'm not!"

"I'm retaining my memories longer than you," she said, and gazed upwards, shrugging. "So I suppose I should kill you while I can still relish it."

"What?" Retaining her memories? That meant she was still the Ella I knew and grew up with. Then why would she want to kill me? "Why would you want to kill me? We're friends, Ella!"

"No, we're not!" Her voice was sharp, like a knife cutting through me. "I've hated you! I've always hated you! You just haven't noticed!" She came towards me then, and I screeched, fumbling for my knife before holding it up, the tip just touching her neck. She stopped, teeth bared.

Swallowing, I blinked furiously to keep back the tears. "We're best friends, El. You've told me that tons of times!"

"I was _lying_!" she roared. "I was never sincere when I said it!"

"Why, then? Why do you hate me so much?"

"Because you had _everything_!" She turned around, her hair curly and bouncing behind her. She covered her eyes with her hands, and I watched as she took a deep breath. "You had the family that cared about you. You had the friends that loved you. You even had the boyfriend I wanted for a long time, and he turned me down when I tried. You were getting a degree."

"You could've had that!" I shouted. "You chose to party instead of continuing to college-"

"It's not about the degree, Avery!" She spun around on her heel, eyes boring into mine. "Everything you had, I've always wanted. And why did you get it? Why didn't I deserve it?"

"Sometimes that's how life works out," I whispered, feeling cold. "It's cruel."

"It was fine for you," she said, eyes narrowing. "And you even got a good life now, even when you were dropped into a book! You're still attractive... although not as much as you were, I'll give you that. And you _still _have people who care for you!"

A sob escaped my throat. "Come on, Ella. You can still have a good life. Stay with me! We'll figure it out together, how to get back! And I'll let you live with my family. You know they love you! And we'll get you some friends. And I can send your applications to a good college!"

Her eyes flashed for a minute. "Are... Are you being serious?"

I nodded. "Completely serious."

A sad, almost soft smile appeared on her face, and I nearly cried from happiness. She rushed towards me, pulling me into a hug, and I sobbed, burying my head in her shoulder. I was so sure everything would be fine. And then the knife was pulled from my hand, and plunged into my shoulder. I screamed, pain evident in my tone, and fell away from her.

The knife was still in her hand as she smiled at me, a crazy look shining in her eyes. "You want to know why I was sent here as Lucia?" she whispered, gazing down at the blood soaked knife in her hand. "Why I _chose _to be her?"

Breathing heavy, I covered my shoulder with my hand to try and stop the bleeding. "Why?" I didn't want to know. I wanted this nightmare to be over, but apparently it wasn't.

"Because not only did I want to hurt the Avery part of you by killing you as Ella," she said, her voice cold and full of anger, "but I wanted to hurt the Sara part of you by killing you as her mother, Lucia."

And then she charged at me, knife raised to deliver the final blow.

I ducked, swirling around as I started towards the other end of the room. We were on the top floor; there were stairs leading downwards. I ran towards those, and tripped in my daze, somersaulting down them and slamming my head on the floor.

_I wasn't really cut out to be a Shadowhunter, was I? _I thought grimly, and got my to feet quickly.

She was right behind me, eyes blazing, reminding me vaguely of Jack Torrance from The Shining. I heard a whistle through the air and jumped as high as I possibly could, my knees straining. The knife passed underneath me, and I landed loudly, my heel sending a wave of pain up my leg. It was worth it, though; I could've just died.

I spun around a corner and gaped at the door in front of me. "A portal?"

"Don't even think of taking the coward's way out," Lucia hissed behind me, and I ignored him, throwing open the door and marveling at the portal in front of me. "Face me!"

I turned, my eyebrows narrowing. "I'm going whether you like it or not."

She had stopped running, her fists clenched and her eyes mad. "I'll find you even if you escape. I'm more wrapped up in this book than you are."

"I don't doubt it," I whispered, my voice kind. "I just hope when you find me your memories will be gone, and you'll be my mom again. You made a mistake, Ella. You just lost your best friend." And I tossed myself backwards into the portal, trying to keep myself from feeling guilty at her expression.

* * *

Suddenly I was in someone's arms, their presence safe and warm. I sighed happily, letting my head drop on their shoulder, my eyes closing. I wanted nothing more than to sleep. "Er, Sara." The person who was holding me shook me slightly. "You're not dead, are you?"

"No," I answered, snuggling closer. "But I'm tired, so let me sleep."

And then I was deposited on the ground, landing quite hard on my back. I groaned, my eyes snapping open. Clary and Jace stood in front of me, and I noticed with some surprise that we were surrounded by glass shards. I pushed a few away from me before getting to my feet, brushing my clothes off.

Jace's eyes narrowed as he found my shoulder wound. "What happened to you?"

"Yeah." Clary frowned. "Where have you been?"

"No one noticed? I'm hurt." I clutched my heart dramatically. "I was kidnapped."

"Kidnapped?" Jace asked. "How?"

"Ask my mother that," I grumbled. At their confused looks, I sighed. "Let me explain some things: she kidnapped me, and then we ended up at some random place that she knew, and then she wanted to kill me, and then I jumped through a portal, and ended up here."

"How'd you know we'd be here?" Clary asked. "What'd you think of?"

My cheeks became hot and my eyes fell to the floor. "It's cheesy. I'm not saying."

Clary's eyebrows suddenly shot up and she grinned, a laugh escaping her lips. "_Oh_. No, no, that's cute, Sara! I probably would have done the same to Simon if I had been in your situation."

Jace turned to her. "What was she thinking of?"

I lunged forward, trying to stop Clary from saying it, but the redhead smiled. "She thought of being in your arms."

He smiled brightly at me and my whole faced turned a brilliant red. "Don't speak of this to anyone," I grumbled.

Clary nudged me. "So, are you going to tell us why your mother wanted to kill you?"

I glanced up at her, worried for a moment. "Um, it's a long and complicated story-"

"You can tell me in private," she said quickly, understanding.

"No, no." I felt guilty now that Jace didn't know. I swallowed. "I'll explain everything to you later, when everything is calmer. Okay?"

They both nodded.

* * *

"Isabelle, I swear," I hissed angrily, trying once again to wrench my arm from her grip. "You're taking too much care of me. _I'm _the medical student!"

She scowled. "You're the only one I know who'd be upset at someone helping them."

"I like to think I'm independent." I gave her a cheeky grin.

She rolled her eyes at me, and then made a gesture towards me. "You get to finish your arm by yourself, then."

"No problem." My fingers twirled the rest of the bandage and it fell into place, covering my almost-healed shoulder wound.

We headed out the door, and Isabelle sighed, pulling her hair up into a ponytail. "I think Clary's here."

Sure enough, said girl was coming through the doors and we strolled into. She smiled at us both, and I was happy to see that Isabelle was warming up to her. They hugged, and then Clary hugged me, careful of my shoulder.

"I was worried about you," Isabelle said to her. "Of course, I was more worried about this idiot _here_-" she pointed to me with a grim look, "-considering you're stronger than she is. But of course I went to check on you, but there was nothing but this icky black stuff everywhere. What _was _that?"

Clary shuffled her feet. "Hodge's curse."

"Oh." Isabelle nodded. "Jace told me."

"Sara didn't?" Clary asked. "I thought Sara would've known."

"My psychic abilities have run out," I admitted, less thrilled to admit it than I thought I'd be.

It was true, however: I couldn't remember much of the future events anymore. And I couldn't remember much of Avery's life anymore. I supposed what Lucia said was true; I was now Sarabella Daleheart all the way. This was my life now.

"Um," I spoke, interrupting their conversation, "I have to go speak to Jace, by the way."

That was one conversation I was not looking forward to: the truth finally comes out!

Clary, understanding, nodded at me. "Have fun."

I rolled my eyes and set off, hands tucked into my vest pockets.

* * *

"Don't shoot, it's just me," was my greeting call as I entered the greenhouse, hands raised as I turned my head around the corner.

"Because I was totally going to shoot the first person to walk in," Jace commented, rolling his eyes at me.

"You can never be too cautious." I clasped my hands together as I came closer, and wearily gestured to the ground. "You might want to take a seat."

He gave me an odd look but followed me to the ground. We sat next to each other. "Your story is _that _long?" he asked.

"...Probably."

Feeling suddenly nervous, I smoothed my hair and took a deep breath. "Okay, first things first: After I tell you this, _don't _think of me as a different person now. I am still Sarabella Daleheart completely. Nothing has changed. _No_-thing. Not a thing. I am me."

Looking puzzled, he nodded after a moment. "Okay."

"Up until the Pandemonium visit, I was a college student named Avery Lincoln. I was tall, with blonde hair. I had a friend named Ella, who I thought was the best friend in the whole world. And we went to see a movie, based on this series of books. And those books... were about you."

He blinked. "Me?"

"Well, not just _you_ - the whole Shadowhunter world. And Clary was the main character. It basically detailed everything that just happened. I wasn't psychic - I just had watched the movie and read the books, and knew what was going to happen."

"Must've been popular books if it had me in them," he commented thoughtfully, and I punched his shoulder.

"And then, as Ella and I were driving home from the movie, we crashed. And I woke up as me, Sara. That's why I was so confused about everything. Because I didn't recognize this life. But, the more I stayed here, the more I realized that this was _my _life. I belonged here more than I did back there.

And then I got my memories back. And now, now I am completely Sara. I have no memories of what happened to me as Avery. I can't tell you what's going to happen now."

He looked deep in thought. "What happened when you were kidnapped?"

"Um, remember Ella? She was put into my mother's body. She, or so I believed, wasn't meant to actually be in this world. She was an unintended visitor. And the reason she was put into my mother's body is because she wanted to hurt me the most."

"How did she intend to hurt you?" he asked.

"Kill me," I whispered. "Ella had never actually liked me."

He took my hand and squeezed it gently. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be." I waved him off with my free hand. "I guess I should have suspected it long ago. She wasn't as nice as she should have been."

After a long while, he finally shrugged. "It's a lot to take in. But you're truly, truly Sara, right?"

I grinned. "Right."

He let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, tugging me closer. "I guess I should probably ask you now, because I've put this off for who knows how long, but, Sarabella Daleheart, would you be my girlfriend?"

"Before I reply," I said, and he shot me a look, "I should explain something first. There's one thing I definitely remember from the books."

"What?"

"In the books, and movie... You and Clary were dating. Most likely in love."

"But... But we're siblings, Sara." He made a disgusted face. "That'd be weird."

Another weird feeling settled itself into the pit of my stomach, and I buried my head in his shoulder. "I think that's wrong, Jace. But... who knows? My memory isn't as good, so possibly. But in the books, it was true."

"I don't think you have to worry about me falling in love with her anytime soon," he said simply. "And besides, have you seen her and Simon? Sometimes they're a bit annoying with their PDA."

I giggled, for the first time in who knows how long. "I can agree with that."

"So?" he asked again. "Your answer?"

"Yes," I said brightly, and I was happy, being truly honest, but for some reason, I felt guilty. "Yes, I will."

But my doubts were erased as he tilted up my chin and kissed me.

* * *

Juggling the boxes in my hands as I strode towards the doorway, I spared one last glance at Clary. "Are you _sure _she won't mind?" I questioned for about the twentieth time that day. "I hate moving in while your mother's still unconscious."

"Trust me," Clary said, dragging in my files full of medicine notes, "she'll love you."

"I hope." I ran a hand through my hair as I slid the boxes into the room I'd now be sharing with Clary. It was small, but we'd make do.

Moving out had been my decision. I'd still spend most of my time at the Institute, like Clary herself, but I had also wanted back the feel of living in the outside world, where I could keep at least some memory of my old life. Jace, who knew the truth, understood. Isabelle and Alec had been a little confused, but hadn't questioned it further.

Clary placed the files into one of my new numerous drawers in the living room. "So, is it true you and Jace are dating?"

"Did Isabelle tell you?" I moaned. "I told her not to tell anyone. I would've told you eventually."

She laughed. "You know Isabelle can't keep a secret when it comes to you two."

"I know, I know."

I could tell things would eventually work out in this world. I had grown more accustomed to my new body. I no longer referred to myself as Avery - I was Sarabella Daleheart, inside and out. And I was happy.

Sometimes I thought about my past family... but they wouldn't want me to be sad. They'd want me to be happy.

Clary suddenly had her cell phone out, and tapped it. "Want to meet Simon for a coffee?"

I dramatically sighed. "If I must."


	11. Chapter 10 - Clary

**And... we're finally in Book 2! (Which does not mean that this story is entering another part, or something. I had this planned out from the beginning: The first three books will be one story, and the next three the second.)**

**I'm really excited. The last few chapters were of getting Sara's story told. Now I'll try and focus on her character developement. Yay! Also, life would not be complete without romantic tension. Hint, hint. (And mostly because part of my heart is still tied to Clary's happiness.) Also, I really, really want Sara and Simon to become friends. I can totally see their personalities being able to mix, can't you? Obviously they wouldn't be anything other than platonic friends, though. **

**Thanks to: NorthWest9, That Elusive Reader, Princess Karen 1718, The-Darkened Abyss and everyone who faved/followed.**

**Sorry for spelling and grammar.**

**Onwards~!**

* * *

**C**lary gave me another shove towards the door, throwing my jacket at me and getting her own on. "Believe me," she said sternly, draping her messenger back over her shoulder and giving me a smile, "you won't be a third wheel."

"I so will." Sighing, I tucked my arms into my jacket and started down the hallway, pushing my slight curls away from my face. "If you guys start making out I reserve the right to punch Simon."

Clary snorted. "Do what you will."

"I have your permission to beat up your boyfriend? Sweet." I grinned to myself and tore open the door, casting one, soft glance towards the door where Madame Dorothea's place used to be. I tossed the thought from my mind and strode onto the sidewalk, Clary following behind me.

She tucked her hands in her pockets. "So, how are you? I haven't seen you in sometime."

"Shadowhunter business," I said, sticking my nose up in the air jokingly and pushing up my sleeves. "Honestly, though, I've mostly just been continuing my medicine lessons."

Which was honestly the most soothing thing ever. There was a lot I couldn't remember from my past life now, which was fine, but I knew for a fact that I was good with medicine. The sifting through the textbooks, the scribbling of notes all helped me calm myself down whenever I grew anxious.

For now, I was content with just being myself... Sarabella Daleheart.

Who also happened to be Jace's girlfriend. Can you see the problem with that?

Despite the fact I knew that Jace and I were happy together, and so were Clary and Simon, I couldn't help but have a horrible feeling of dread in my stomach. I didn't know what it was, but something was wrong. And even though sometimes I got horrible guilt whenever I looked at either Clary or Jace, I pushed it away, knowing everything was _fine_.

Or so I told myself.

By the time we made it to Simon's house I had made myself so sick that I dashed for the couch, throwing myself down on it, and sticking my face in the pillow. Simon, who had watched it all happened just as he opened the door, blinked, and turned to Clary. "Is she okay? Not that she's over okay, but... is she _sick _again? Because if I have to go through that-"

Clary shushed him. "She _was _a little pale on the ride here..."

"I am not sick," I mumbled from the couch, curling my knees to my chest. "Just anxious."

"There's no need to be anxious here," Simon announced, shutting the door behind us. "I know you get a bit breathless in my presence Sara, but I have a girlfriend, and that's just not good."

I threw the pillow at his face, and sat up. "Your girlfriend gave me permission to beat you up."

Simon, catching the pillow before it could hit him, sent Clary a wounded look. "How could you?"

"It made her happy, didn't it?" Clary laughed and took a seat next to me, crossing her legs and leaning back. "And besides, it's not like she'd actual- Wait, yes, she would."

"Of course she'd beat me up!" he cried, darting over and smashing the pillow on my head, messing up my hair. "She hates me, doesn't she?"

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here!" Laughing, I ripped the pillow from his grip and jumped up, throwing it back at him, sending him down on the ground.

Eventually, we all had a full-fledged pillow fight. Clary had lost first, falling to the ground after Simon got her. To avenge my friend, I leaped from the couch and brought down my pillow on his head, sending him to the floor. I laughed evilly, my hands on my hips, proud. "Serves you right for questioning my power."

"What power?" was Simon's last comeback before he sighed. "I think it's time to watch TV."

"I think you'd be right," Clary added, getting to her feet and holding out a hand to help Simon up. "Any particular shows you like?"

"Supernatural," was my immediate response, and Simon scowled.

"How about some anime instead?"

"I think I'd rather watch two super attractive brothers fight demons."

"Isn't that kind of ironic for _you _to watch?"

"No, because it's just a show. Just because they're going about it wrong doesn't mean it isn't fun to watch." I grabbed the clicker from the table and flipped through the channels, a smile spreading across my lips. "Sam and Dean time."

"Uh, no." Simon stole the remote from my hands. "Classic anime with people fighting." He changed the channel.

I raised my eyebrow. I liked anime, but right now it was Supernatural time. "Er, how about no?" I reached out and pressed the 'last' button. "Castiel time."

Clary watched our banter with amused eyes, finally reaching out and taking the remote to herself. Both Simon and I looked at her wide wide eyes.

"Can you give me the remote?" I begged, holding out my hands. "I'm your best friend."

"No, _I'm _her best friend," Simon retorted, "and her boyfriend. It's obvious she's giving it to me."

"You're both my best friends," Clary said, and then tapped her chin, thinking. Simon and I exchanged an impatient look, and then returned to waiting. Finally, Clary grinned. "How about I just change it to a random channel and we'll see?"

"That's no fun," I said at exactly the same time Simon said, "No fair."

Clary laughed and pressed a few random numbers into the TV.

_Dracula _came on and I tucked my knees up to my chest. I could remember watching this movie, although it wasn't with anyone I knew. It was _that girl_. The one was known by most as Lucia, but could also go by her other name: Ella. I didn't want to think that she'd actually hated me, but that's exactly what had happened.

Sadness overwhelmed me for a minute before I swallowed it and cleared my throat.

"Hey," Clary said, glancing over at me, "the cobwebs are totally fake."

A laugh escaped my mouth. "You can totally tell."

As we laughed, Simon suddenly got up. He sent a curt nod towards Clary and I, his fists clenched, his face white. "I'll be right back," he muttered, and then stalked off towards the kitchen.

Another chill ran through me and a feeling settled itself into my stomach. _That's not good_. Something was definitely wrong, but what? I smoothed my hair away from my face and bit my lip, watching him leave.

"I'll go see what's wrong." Clary was worried, and I didn't blame her. "Stay here."

Once she left, I turned back to the TV and flipped it off. Not even Supernatural could even take my mind off my thoughts. I bit the inside of my cheek and sat back against the couch. Somewhere, distantly, I could hear Simon and Clary talking, but my thoughts were mainly centered on what was wrong.

Even before I lost my memories of my past life, every time I knew something was going to go wrong I'd get a feeling in the pit of my stomach, the same one I was experiencing now. Swallowing, I brushed a hand over my forehead. Not warm, which was good.

There was suddenly a knock on the door, and I jumped.

"I'll get it!" I called, hoping Simon and Clary heard me, and moved towards the door, opening it easily. "Lewis resi- Jace?"

He looked kind of upset, and he gestured to me. "Come on."

"Wait, what?" He grabbed my hand and tugged me out. I groped behind me for the door handle and tugged the door shut, my eyebrows furrowing together. "Come on, is something the matter? Oh, crap, you must've found about my secret obsession with Leonardo DiCaprio didn't you-"

"That was completely obvious," he said, shooting me a look, "and of course something is the matter."

"Can you tell me what's the matter?" I asked hopefully.

"No."

"But Jace," I whined, pulling a Simon. "I'm your girlfriend. I get perks."

"You do not get perks for being my girlfriend," he said, and shook his head, although a small smirk was on his lips.

"Clary gets perks," I muttered.

"What? Does she get to chose what they watch on TV?" he asked sarcastically.

"Actually, yes," I said, and then snorted, shaking my head. "That's not the point though. The point is that you look angry and you should tell me what's the matter. I could probably help?"

He sighed. "No, you can't help."

Pressing my lips together, I sighed. "Fine. I'll just stand here and be completely oblivious."

He gave me a bright smile. "Good girl."

Blowing out a sigh, I linked my arm with his, glancing out towards the people walking around us. "Sometimes you're so infuriating."

"You tell me that nearly every day," he pointed out. "I'm not changing."

"I don't think I want you to change," I admitted, tilting my head to rest slightly on his shoulder, ignoring how my head jostled with the movement. "If you stopped being infuriating, you wouldn't be the Jace I know."

"And love," he added smugly.

"Don't push it."

Finally, having made it to wherever we were seemingly going, Jace stopped me, suddenly spinning me around in his grip. "Seriously, Sara?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "No runes whatsoever?"

"I didn't see the need," I answered, shrugging. "It's not as if Simon was about to attack me or something."

"He wouldn't be able to attack you," Jace said, and I grinned at him. Even so, he slid his hand into my pocket and grabbed my stele, pressing it into my hand. "Put a few protection ones on, just in case." After glancing down at me, he frowned. "And maybe a few strength ones as well."

"Hey!" I protested. "I'm plenty strong."

"Whatever you want to believe, Sara."

"_Jace_. I'm strong."

"Of course you are."

"Don't do that!" Despite our argument, he was right, so I quickly drew them along my arms and a few on my chest. I shifted slightly, growing used to them, and sliding my stele back into my pocket.

Even though I'd been using runes for some time, the feeling still hadn't grown on me. It was as if they couldn't stay on my skin - as odd as that sounded. Isabelle (who was the only one I told of this feeling) assured me it would take some getting used to. I am eagerly awaiting the day until it happens.

Jace, content with the runes I'd applied to myself, nodded briefly. "Okay, we're going inside."

I slipped my hand back into his, a bit hesitant. "Where are we, exactly?"

"A bar," he answered simply.

"A bar?" I questioned. "I'm not old enough to drink. I don't think I should-"

"You don't _have _to drink anything, Sara," he responded, tugging me closer so he could put an arm around my shoulders. "I'm not forcing you into anything. I just want your company."

"My company?" I joked, leaning closer. "Are you sure you want my company?"

Not missing a beat, he leaned down closer to my ear. "You're my last resort. I can't go to Alec or Isabelle for company, and it seems Clary was indisposed at the moment."

"So you were at Simon's to see Clary?" I shot back, laughing. "Or were you covering up your intentions to see Simon?"

"You caught me," he whispered, and we both laughed.

Taking a seat at the bar, I cautiously tucked my hands under my thighs and rocked back and forth. Jace took the seat next to me, leaning forward ever so slightly. He ordered a drink I didn't know, and looked slightly at me. "And she'll have a water."

A breath escaped my lips. "Thanks."

His hand squeezed my knee, and I took the short moment to look around at the people around us. There was a girl, maybe about my age, staring at us, her eyebrows furrowed slightly in concentration. There was a boy next to her as well. We locked eyes for a moment, and her glare went intense, shocking me. I paused and quickly turned back to my drink, taking a sip so quickly I choked, a cough making me flinch in my seat.

Jace's hand was on my back in a second. "You okay?"

"Fine," I coughed again, dragging the back of my hand across my mouth to catch the excess water sliding down my chin. _That's attractive_. "Just... drinking."

"If by drinking you mean choking, then sure." With one last pat to my shoulder, he turned his attention back to the bartender.

Letting my head tilt down slightly, I let my hair become my curtain as I tried to study the girl further. Then my eyes shifted around to the rest of the people. There was something off, I knew, and I tried desperately to wrap my brain around it. I heard Jace speaking next to me, but I tried to concentrate.

_Oh. Werewolves_. Everything made a bit more sense now, but the feeling was still in my stomach-

And suddenly Jace's arm was around my waist, tugging me from the stool I was on faster than I thought possible. We were a few feet away when the boy next to the glaring girl sent my glass flying across the wall, shattering. I winced, my hands rising up to protect my face a little too late. Behind me, Jace was laughing.

"Trying to hurt my girlfriend?" he asked, his arm tightening around me. "Low move right there."

"She seemed weaker than you," the boy was saying, his dark eyes shifting to me. I took a step back even closer to Jace. What had they been talking about, anyways?

The bartender was asking the boy to leave. Inwardly, I let out a sigh, my heart beating like crazy in my chest. I tried to get a grip on it as I turned around, scowling up at Jace. "What was that all about? What did you say to him, anyways?"

"Nothing that concerns you," Jace said simply.

"Of course it concerns me," I grumbled, but it was my fault I didn't know. I had been dazing and missed out.

The door suddenly opened again, and the boy flew in. He was covered in blood this time, and the glaring girl was suddenly off her seat, worried. "Are you okay?" she asked quickly, her eyes traveling over him. "Are you hurt?"

"It's not my blood," he told her quickly. "There was an attack."

Was it just some coincidence that Jace and I happened to be here when an attack happened? I wished I still knew everything from the books. How easy would things have been then? Assuming Jace would have wanted to see what was going on outside, I rolled my eyes and started towards the door, like everyone else was. Jace moved in front of me.

Then the boy had blocked my path, his arm outstretched in front of me. "Er, excuse me?" I tried, raising an eyebrow.

But his attention was on Jace, not me. I crossed my arms, lower lip jutting out. _How rude_. I watched the argument ensue, deciding not to get involved. Which, of course, even if I had gotten involved, wouldn't have stopped the fight that started as soon as Jace decided he wanted to insult the werewolves.

I dove to the ground as soon as the boy let his arm come down, dodging the angered people that ran by me. I was worried about Jace, but knew in the back of my mind he could protect himself if it comes to that. It was his fault he was in trouble, anyways.

The loud noise of glass breaking made me wince and I pressed my back against the wall, trying to make myself invisible.

"That's enough."

Luke's voice made me feel better, and I darted forward, nearly running into him out of relief. He shot me a look, but nodded slightly at me, and I took a step behind him.

Ever since I had moved in with Clary it seemed I had gotten closer with Luke. He reminded me mostly of the father I had in my past life - or so I was guessing. I'd never be as close with him as Clary was, but it was something.

Tugging my jacket closer around me, I sighed.

In all honesty, I wasn't listening to the conversation. I just wanted to sleep. It sounds weak, I know, but I was tired and right now I was just thinking about how nice it would be just to walk home with Clary and fall right asleep. I could call Jace tomorrow, ask him how things went.

Thankfully, Luke was able to talk us out of it and we left, going towards the back office.

* * *

"Sara!" Clary barked as soon as she spotted me, her arms wrapping around me and squeezing me tight. You know you're short, I realized, when Clary Fray herself is taller than you. "You don't just leave without telling me where you're going."

"I'm a grown woman," I said, and then added, "Nearly. It shouldn't matter."

"Of course it matters!" she shot back, pulling away from me with a stern look. "Everytime you leave without telling someone something bad happens. And this is just proof of it."

Who made her my mother? was my immediate thought, and then I felt so bad for thinking about it because of her own predicament with her mother that I hugged her again. She was startled for a moment, and then hugged me back.

Pulling away, I was so consumed in emotions that I even hugged Simon, nearly knocking him over with the impact of my body. He frowned, startled, and then I felt his arms go around me slightly. "Sara," he said, "I thought I told you I had a girlfriend."

"You big jerk," I muttered, and pulled away. "I'm not hugging you ever again."

He gave me a grin and wrapped his arms around me, squeezing me painfully tight before releasing me. Clary gave us a both a wide smile, and a feeling of happiness found its way into my heart.

Luke, who had been standing behind us and not saying a word this whole time, shrugged. "Jace is back there. He's in a bit of a bad mood though."

"He's not even talking to me," I told her, waving my hand. "I thought maybe you could try talking to him."

"Me?" she questioned. "Why would he talk to me, and not to you, his girlfriend?"

"Don't ask," I muttered, scratching the back of my neck.

The reason I suggested Clary talk to him is mostly because of the feeling I still had in my stomach. I wanted to act on it, test it out. I twirled a piece of hair on my fingers. "Fine," she said after a moment, giving me another smile, "I'll try."

"Thank you." I gave her a return smile.

Opening the door, I violently shoved myself to the floor, hands covering my head. I blinked furiously, glancing behind me. Right where I had been standing, there was standard yellow pencil lodged into the wall. I whimpered, wondering what would have happened if it had gone through my head, like planned. _Oh yeah, I'd be dead_.

"Sara!" Jace nearly yelled, shocked. "At least say it's you before you barge in."

Heaving a sigh, I brought myself shakily to my feet. "I should have said what I said to you awhile ago. 'Don't shoot, it's just me'."

We shared a faint smile before I moved closer into the room. "Um," I said, clearing my throat, "We brought Clary to talk to you."

Jace's eyes narrowed on Simon. "I don't want him in here."

Simon shrugged. "I'll be in the hallway if you need me."

A small laugh escaped my lips as I watched him leave the room. He didn't urging, did he?

Clary was frowning, however, her hands resting lightly on her hips. "Why are you so-"

"Unpleasant?" he asked quickly, eyes narrowing. "Sara says I'm infuriating on most days. Today it's just worse because my adoptive mother told me to leave and never come back."

I blinked rapidly. "So that's why you were upset today?"

He gave me a fleeting glance. "Yes."

I was a bit hurt at the idea that he hadn't told me, but had told Clary instantly. A small shiver ran over my spine and I stood, trying to ignore the feeling in my stomach. I'd been right about something, at least. Clary was supposed to be here. I swallowed, brushing a lock of hair over my ear. "On second thought, I think I'll join Simon outside."

Ignoring the stares, I pushed open the door and shut it behind me.

Simon, who had been leaning against the wall, toying with the pencil that had very nearly killed me, looked up at me. "He ask you to leave to?" he asked, surprised.

"Not quite." I strode next to him. "I left on my accord."

"Surprising," he said for a moment, and then shrugged. "Is Clary getting anything out of him?"

The same chill was now creeping up into my face. "Yes."

"Are you alright?" he said after a moment, bending down so he could peer into my eyes. "You look a bit pale." He grabbed my chin, fingers painfully tight, tilting my chin up so he could inspect my face. "And a bit more ugly than normal-"

"I think you might be looking a mirror," I retorted easily, trying to pry his hand from my face. "I promised Clary I wouldn't take her up on the offer to beat you up, but I'm thinking of it."

"You wouldn't dare, Daleheart," he said smugly, pulling away and crossing his arms. "I'm too strong, and you know it."

"You mean weak," I responded, a smile now on my lips. "I could take you any day."

He crossed his arms and leaned over me, his shadow covering me. "You wanna go, shortie?"

"You did _not_ just call me shortie," I hissed playfully, my hand rising up as if to slap him.

"I think I did."

"It's on, ratboy."

I leaped at him, able to jump on his back and wrap my arms around his neck. The chill was gone now, replaced with a warm feeling again. I knew Simon had always been one of my favorite characters. This just proved it. I was about to tell him that I won, but suddenly someone cleared their throat.

"It's you."

Simon stopped and I looked up. The girl from earlier, who had been glaring at Jace and I, was standing in the hallway, her arms crossed tightly over her chest. "I don't know who you are," she said, eyes moving to Simon, and then back to me, "but you're the idiot's girlfriend."

"I am," I admitted after a moment, and hopped down off Simon's back. "Look, I can't apologize for me. But I swear, I didn't get involved in anything."

Her eyes moved over me for a second, and then she seemed to soften. "I know you didn't."

"I'm Sarabella Daleheart," I said easily, and then gestured to Simon. "And that's Simon Lewis, the boyfriend of the idiot's sister."

"Maia," she said simply, and nodded. "Do you think she'll be able to talk some sense into him?"

My eyes dropped to the floor, and I shrugged for a moment. "Probably."

I couldn't explain the sadness that built up inside of me at that moment.


	12. Chapter 11 - No Clue

**So, so, so, because someone had a good idea, I am going to take them up on it. I am going to start answering questions up here because it'll be easier and will explain a lot of stuff. So, from now on, if you have any questions you can ask them either in reviews or PMs and I'll answer a few up here each time. **

**Ugh, sorry this took so long. School's been murdering me with homework.**

**Questions are below. c:**

**Thanks to: NorthWest9, Princess Karen 1718, That Elusive Reader, and The-Darkened Abyss and everyone who faved/followed. **

**Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors. o:**

* * *

**T**here was the soft jerk of a door opening and Clary walked out, hair swept to one side. Maia had left a little before, and Simon and I had been talking about Supernatural _again_. (He was wondering why I was so obsessed with it, but the conversation was pretty long and drawn out. Needless to say, I won, and he will now be going home to watch every season. _Or so he says_.) I cleared my throat, kicking myself from the wall. "So, I assume he talked to you?"

Clary picked up on my tone, and she raised an eyebrow. I should've known I wouldn't have been able to hide my feelings from her, so I quickly dropped my gaze to the ground and kicked a pebble along the ground, my hands sliding into my pockets. "Er, yes," she said quickly, shrugging. "We're on our way back to the Institute to talk to Maryse."

"Even Luke?" I asked, surprised.

Clary nodded.

Both Jace and Luke came from the room next, and I swallowed, turning to Simon on my heel. "You probably won't be coming along," I told him. "I can walk you home, if you want-"

"That's fine." Simon waved his hand. "I didn't think I'd be coming anyways."

"Are you sure?" I clasped my hands together, not trying to look as if I was begging, but failing nonetheless. "It wouldn't take too much time, and I could head back afterwards."

A questioning look passed from Simon to Clary, but he shrugged. "Alright, fine."

"Awesome." I grabbed Simon's shoulder and started tugging him towards the door, twisting my head back. "I'll be right over, guys." Jace and Clary looked a bit confused, but Luke looked vaguely amused. I sent him a grin, and then turned back to the door.

By the time we arrived outside, Simon shoved me to the side, rolling his eyes. "Can you stop walking so fast? You may be shorter, but your legs are unproportionately long. Slow it down a bit." I did as he asked, slowing my pace until I was next to him. "Are you sugar high again?"

"That was a one time thing," I argued, shaking my head. A few weeks ago, Clary had suggested we go to a local arcade, which meant trading in my small amount of tickets for a large amount of sugar-filled candy. "I didn't _mean _to go crazy."

"But you did," he pointed out, "and it was hilarious."

Cheeks rushing with color, I twirled a lock of hair on my finger and scowled. "Leave it to you to bring up bad memories."

"It wasn't a bad memory."

"If you went crazy and nearly bit off the head of a postman, then yes, it is a bad memory."

"We learned a lesson, though: Keep Sara away from any type of sugar."

A small laugh escaped my lips, and I ducked my head. I really missed having friends like this. Ever since Ella had revealed herself to hate me, I had thought it wasn't possible for me to ever have friends again - but it seemed like it was. Simon and Clary had accepted me even with knowing my story, and we had all grown close. Happiness swelled inside me, and then died just as quickly at Simon's next question.

He turned his head towards me. "It's obvious you're a bit jealous, you know."

"Am not!" The words left my lips in a rush, and I clenched my fists. And then I huffed, letting the air leave my lungs. "Okay, maybe I am. But I'm not really mad or that jealous or anything. I bet if I had a close sibling I'd probably tell them something before anyone else, to be honest."

"Good. You shouldn't be that jealous, anyways. Clary doesn't tell _me _everything."

Memories burned in my mind for a second, and that same guilt feeling rushed up. Honestly, shouldn't I have been past this feeling now? I laughed gently. "Who would, though? You're not exactly the most trustworthy person, ratboy."

He punched my arm playfully. "Look who's talking, futuregirl."

"Simply telling the truth." I rose my hands and smiled. "_Oh_! That's a good name for your band. Use that."

He raised his eyebrows. "Futuregirl?"

"Yeah, sounds nice, doesn't it? If you use it, I demand at _least _99 percent of the bands profits-"

"You'd probably get 0.1 percent if you were lucky-"

"You owe me your life, you know-"

"Only because you still knew what was going to happen back then-"

"But I saved you, didn't I? I could've just told the vampires they could've had you-"

"You would've missed me-"

"Would I?"

"Okay, maybe Clary would've just yelled at you..."

Before I knew it, we had arrived at his house, and I scratched my cheek. I'd have to go back sooner or later. I shuffled my feet and cast a large gesture towards his house. "This is your stop, I believe."

"I'll see you later, Sara," Simon said, adding, "And tell Clary to call me."

"Or I'll call you," I added, shrugging as I turned to continue down the sidewalk. "I know you value my company more than hers. It's kind of obvious."

He gave me a grin. "Whatever you say, Daleheart."

"Bye, ratboy."

"See you, futuregirl."

* * *

If you kicked a pebble hard enough and it bounced off the wall, going across the street and hitting someone softly on the head, they got confused and would most likely accuse the person closest to them. Not like I'd know, but I was _bored_, and what could you do? The funny look on their face as they yelled at the wrong person made me laugh, and it made time pass faster as I hurried along the sidewalk.

"Sara!"

I stopped abruptly, the person jogging behind me nearly crashing into me. I apologized for a moment, letting them pass, and then peering into the alleyway next to me. Shadows nearly blocked the entire place, but I could make out someone. "Did you call me?" I asked.

The shape grew closer, until it revealed a boy that I _knew_.

It was Felix, Felix Lovegood (who was constantly making Harry Potter references). He was seventeen, and we were good friends. He was the son of one of my mother- _Lucia's _friends, and he was really nice.

And I had personally never met him before. But _Sara _had, so, technically, I guess I had? (Ugh. Confusing. I must get my labels sorted out soon.)

"Yes, I called _you_," he joked, brushing his hair from his eyes and grinning at me. "It's been forever."

"Yeah," I agreed. "Although the last time we hung out you got gum in my hair."

"That was an accident," he laughed. I can remember it all, from the pretty scenery as we watched the sun set together, and then suddenly, he had been pale-faced, glancing from my hair to my face rapidly. And I had put my hand on the back of my hand, and it had touched something sticky, and I had told Felix to _run _because I was _angr_y. I got over it, obviously. "You're fault that you had long, long hair."

I touched my brown locks. "It's short now 'cause of you."

"It'll grow back," he insisted, tugging at the strands.

If anyone had been watching from a distance, they would've thought that Felix and I were dating, or at the very least, in love with each other. I knew better, though - I loved him like a brother, and besides, he had the biggest of big crushes on Isabelle. (Although she hasn't given him the time of day yet, despite my matchmaker skills.)

Felix shifted for a moment, and then crossed his arms. "I was literally just walking by when I spotted you. I just need to tell you something."

"You didn't just want my company?" I asked, mock-offended. "Not _cool_."

"You know I love you, Bella," he said, and then worry flooded his features. "I talked to this woman the other day, and she claimed... she claimed she was your mom."

My mom? That's right - Felix didn't know that I had battled with her a few weeks ago. In fact, he had been under strict orders from his own parents not to speak about my mom, _ever_. So why was he bringing her up now? "And?"

"She seemed different," he said, and then sighed. "Look, I'm not supposed to be telling you this. I'm not supposed to be telling you this at _all_, but-"

I touched his arm gently. "Felix, you can tell me anything. I actually talked with my mom a few weeks ago as well."

"You did?" He seemed surprised. "And how'd that go?"

"Not good," I admitted. "She's... She's not like how I remember." I didn't include the fact that she wasn't _really _my mom right now. She was someone else.

A sigh left his lips. "That's what I was going to tell you. I spotted her the other day and I went to go speak with her... and she wasn't like herself. She yelled at me, told me to go away, that she was doing something... and then she asked me if I knew where you were."

"Did you tell her?" I asked. "You didn't even know where I was, though."

"Exactly what I told her." Felix shook his head. "You might want to be worried."

"I am." I swallowed, my throat suddenly feeling tight. "But I don't think she'd hurt me, Felix. After all, she probably _knew _she was a danger. That's why she gave me up, didn't she?"

"Most likely... Just be careful, okay?"

"I will."

I hugged him, wrapping my arms around him and squeezing. He returned it. He gave me his number and grinned. "Now we can hang out more."

I raised an eyebrow. "Is that _all _you want me to use your number for?"

"...You could possibly also give it to Isabelle..."

* * *

"I just don't have anything to do," I said easily, shrugging my shoulders a bit as I rested my elbows on the table in front of me. "Jace and I talked a little, and then I made my way over here. If I'm not needed, why take up valuable air?"

Simon nodded at me. "Valuable words there, Daleheart."

I grinned. "Thank you."

The three of us were gathered around the table in Luke's kitchen, eating pizza. I supposed we had discussed a little of everything: from Clary's mother, to Maia, to my conversation with Jace before I had left. And now, Clary had gotten on the subject of Marks and steles.

She glanced over at me. "Do _you _have one?"

"I'm a bit offended that you think I wouldn't have one." Sticking my hand into my jacket, I pulled out my stele and held it in my hand, twirling it around for a minute.

When I had first arrived here, I hadn't a clue on how to use this. Since I hadn't revealed my true identity yet, I had basically just thought it'd be cool to draw whatever the hell I wanted on myself and call it a Mark. (In case you couldn't tell already, I have figured out that I do not have Clary's power. _Sigh_.)

"Whoa. It's so pretty," Clary remarked, tilting her head.

"Isn't it, thought?" I boasted happily, holding it above my head to peer at it. "I love it lots."

Luke, who had possibly overheard our conversation, had come back with something, handing it over to Clary. As I watched, I noticed it was his own stele. "I want you to have it," he told her simply, and I scowled.

"Why must you always be better than me?" I cried, jokingly. "Yours looks much better than my does. And it's vintage, too."

"Much prettier," Simon agreed, earning himself a glare.

Later, as we were all cleaning up, the door rang. "I got it!" I chirped loudly, rushing forward before anyone could stop me.

I opened the door, eyebrows raised in curiousity. "Maia!"

"Sarabella!" she replied just as cheerfully, her eyes sparkling.

"Seems like it's been forever since I saw you last," I remarked, crossing my arms. "How've you been?"

"Just fine," she replied. "And you?"

"I'm alright. I should probably alert my people to your presence."

"Your people?" she snorted, and then nodded at me.

I turned my head to the side. "Everyone! It's Maia! In case you wanted to come say hi and be polite!"

Everyone had come to the door, and I stepped aside, letting everyone say hello. Clary seemed a bit tense speaking with Maia, but I could understand that.

Clary pulled away first, heading into the kitchen.

I followed her. "What's up?"

"Ah, nothing," she told me, shrugging as reclaimed her seat at the table. "I just felt kind of bad. I sort of snapped at her without meaning to."

"She probably didn't take it seriously." I sat across from her, crossing my ankles.

"I hope not."

Simon re-entered, and I assumed Maia had either taken her leave or was still talking to Luke. "I think I'm going to stay here for the night," he told both of us, hands in his pockets. "It's a bit late to head home. I'll probably take the couch."

Clary glanced up from where she'd been looking at. "You don't have to sleep on the couch. There's a double bed in the other room."

Simon grinned at her, and I groaned.

Covering my ears, I shook my head. "Oh, please _no_. Don't say those types of things around me."

"I'm sorry," Simon said, patting my shoulder. "I forgot there were children in the room."

"This child is about to push you off a cliff in a few seconds," I mumbled, sighing. "Just keep the comments to a minimum when I'm around, okay?"

* * *

"Come on, Sara, we gotta _go_!"

Groggily, I batted away Clary's hand, rolling over onto my stomach. I pressed my face into the pillow, trying to keep my eyes shut. She continued to jostle me, hands shaking my shoulders until eventually I lurched up, brushing my bangs out of my eyes. "Okay, what is it? Who or what is on fire?"

"No one is on fire," she told me quickly, "but Jace is in jail."

"What?" I swung my legs off the side of the bed, hopping to my feet. It was obvious I had gone to bed before Clary had - she was still dressed, while I was clad in my tiny shorts and tank-top. By the urgent tone of her voice, I assumed it would take too much time to get dressed. I hastily got on my boots and grabbed my jacket. "How'd you know?"

"Isabelle texted me." Clary moved towards the door. "I thought I should take you with me."

"That was a good idea," I remarked, and followed her out the door, into the night.

By the time we made it to the Institute, I had realized just how bad my decision not to get dressed was. I was shivering, my arms wrapped tightly around my body, my teeth snapping together. Clary charged in front of me, looking warm in a coat. Inside, we had just made it down the hall before a door opened, Isabelle stepping out.

"What are you two doing here?" she questioned, peering at us both.

"Clary said it was urgent." I pointed to the redhead next to me.

Isabelle looked at us both, and then ran a hand through her hair. "Alright. Come on in."

Both Clary and I moved forward into the room. I took a seat next to Alec, and Clary just stood, her arms crossed over her chest.

As the three of them talked, I kept my mouth shut, opting just to listen. So it wasn't actually jail, was it? Although I supposed I wouldn't want to spend the night in Silent City. My fingers knotted together in my lap and suddenly a shiver racked through my body. "Isabelle? Could I have a coat?"

Her eyes skimmed over my lack of clothes and she nodded. "Of course. Why'd you come dressed like that, anyways?"

I cleared my throat. "I thought it was an emergency."

Clary rolled her eyes. "My apologies."

"No worries, Fray. We all make mistakes."

Isabelle came back with a coat, tossing it at me. I gratefully tugged the coat on and happily sighed, drawing it closer around my body.

There was a knock on the door, and Isabelle moved to open it.

"Sara!" Max cried suddenly, running forward and nearly tackled me in a hug.

A laugh escaped my lips as I hugged him back, grinning. "Hey, Max. How's it going?" I tried hard to ignore the sharp feeling of a book poking into my back.

Isabelle smiled at both of us, and then turned to Alec. "How about we go head down to the library for a moment? Sara can watch after Max for us."

Before either Clary or I could protest, the two had left, leaving us.

"Ugh, your sister is so annoying," I ranted to Max, who had settled himself next to me. "So, what's up?"

"Who are you?" he asked, attention directed to Clary.

She shifted in her seat. "I'm Clary... Jace's sister."

"He has siblings?" Max asked, sounding confused.

"Apparently so," I told him, crossing my legs. "But only Clary. I hope."

Clary rolled her eyes and we shared a laugh.

I glanced over to where he was sitting and picked up the book next to him, holding it up in my hands. I flipped through a few pages, and turned to him, an eyebrow raised. "Do you know how to read this?"

He shook his head. "No, I don't think so."

"Well, Clary knows manga. How about you ask her to help you?" I gave him a smile and the book.

I watched as he slowly walked to Clary and she took the book, instructing him on how to read it. Gently I smiled, glad they were getting along.

Eventually, somehow, we got on the topic of how old we all looked. According to Max, Clary looked like she was fourteen and I looked like I was twenty. I shot a grin to Clary, who shrugged it off. "A lot of people get that wrong. I'm just short."

"That's what you just say."

"I am, though. That's why they get it wrong."

"It definitely can't be because you actually look young."

"Sara-"

"Kidding, kidding. But you know what? I am a bit tired." I yawned, getting up from the bed. "I'm going to go sleep in my room. Either you, Isabelle, or Alec can come get me when something happens, alright?"

Clary nodded.

So I left the room, heart set on finally getting a good nights sleep.

* * *

**Q: Will our Lovely Little Daleheart be in the Infernal Devices?:**

What an absolute adorable nickname. And yes, she will be. But I'm not saying how, or why. You'll find out why soon. :3

**Q: Does Sara like the way she looks now or did she like herself better as Avery?:**

Because part of Sara's nature is to be vain, yes, Sara did think she looked much prettier as Avery. But she is also pleased with her straighter hair now, in case you were wondering.

**Q: Does Sara have a theme song?:**

No, but I imagine if she did it'd be like... Not Tomorrow, Lisa's theme from Silent Hill. (You should look it up, it's the prettiest thing ever.)


End file.
